A New Beginning
by theOneAndOn1yOne
Summary: Sequel to 'The Dark Days Aren't Over'. Aubrey Mellark and Kris Hawthorne are back! There journey together is just getting started.
1. Friday Night

**A/N I'M BACKK! Hello everyone! Well here is the sequel! It takes place a few weeks after Kris comes back. For everyone who doesn't know, this a the sequel to my story 'The Dark Days Aren't Over'. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters in Suzanne Collins series. **

Aubrey POV

My life has had its up and downs with my parents being Hunger Games victors, and my boyfriend, Kris Hawthorne, also being a victor. This year has been the most challenging and continues to get more challenging. But I'm done with it, I'm ready for a new beginning.

I grab my purse and walk into the living room. I sit down on the couch waiting for Kris. My father walks in and begins to question me. "What are you so dressed up for young lady?"

"I'm just going out."

"With who?"

"Kris."

"He might be a little different since the games, please just be careful."

"I will, dad. He won't hurt me, though." my brother comes stomping down the stairs.

"Oooohhh! Bre's going on a date!"

"Daaaddd! Tell him to shut up!" I whine, but Kyle interrupts my dad.

"Does mom know?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Hey, mom! Bre's going on a date!" he yells up the stairs. My mom comes winding down the stairs.

"Awwww! Look at my baby! All dressed up for her date!" My mom and brother are like a tag team. They always gang up against me. Luckily, Kris saves me by knocking on the door. I run to get it trying to avoid my family.

I open the door and am greeted by an extremely handsome Kris. He's wearing a black button up shirt, a tie, and some slacks. His hair is messily slicked back, just the way I like it. "Wow.." he mutters looking at me.

"I could say the same about you." I say back with a smile on my face.

"Oh, Kris! Come in, come in!" my mother chirps.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, how are you?"

"Good, how are you Kris?"

"Good, thank you for letting me take Bre out tonight." Nice card to play. My parents always love a gentleman.

"Just take care of my little baby." my mom gushes.

"I will."

We begin to walk out when Kyle runs up to us, "Hey, just a word of advise, keep your clothes on." Oh. My. Word. I cannot even believe him.

"KYLE!" I yell and hit him. it's a good thing it's dark outside because I'm probably a shade of bright red.

"Hey no need to get violent, I was just giving you advise." I hit him again.

"Go inside before I really hurt you." I say trying to keep my calm, but he walks away and shuts the door. "My family is terrible."

"It's okay, I love you all the same." he says with a quick peck on the forehead.

"I love you too."

We walk a little bit until we are in town. "So, where are we going? You never told me."

"It's a surprise." I sigh and walk with him into a restaurant, but am surprised when he picks up a picnic basket.

He pays and leaves with me and we head out of town. We continue walking until I realize where we are going. "We're going to the meadow aren't we?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." We continue walking hand in hand until we reach the meadow. There is a picnic blanket set up with candles.

"Kris, this is so beautiful!" I gush. I kiss him on the cheek and say thank you. We walk over and sit down. He pulls out a salad and spaghetti. We talk all through dinner. We talk about what I've been doing while he has been gone and then we come to the subject of the Victory Tour.

"Bre, please come with me on the Victory Tour. I'm not sure I can do it alone."

"Of course I'll come with you. I'm not sure I could last all that time without you." he grabs both my hands and opens his mouth to say something but pauses. He runs his thumb over my promise rings.

"You kept it?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I have kept it?"

"I don't know I just didn't think you would still have it."

"I would never loose it."

"Aubrey Rue Mellark, I love you."

"Kristopher Devin Hawthorne, I love you."

I walk into the house with Kris and yell, "I'm home!" Daisy and Kyle are on the couch, holding hands and talking. "Awww! Kris, look at the two love birds!" I say leaning into him.

"Look who's talking!" Kyle yells and I just roll my eyes.

I walk up to my room with Kris and we sit and talk for a little while. "Is Kyle coming on the tour with us?" Kris asks and I honestly don't know.

"I don't know."

"You know, we haven't gone into the woods since I've been back."

"We have time know if you want."

"Sure lets go."

"Should I bring my bow?"

"Nah, lets just go and hang out." I smile in response.

We head out and I notice Kyle and Daisy both asleep on the couch. They really are cute together. "Do you think they are serious?" Kris asks, referring to their relationship.

"They seem pretty serious and I wouldn't mind having Daisy as a sister-in-law." I smile thinking about how all our kids will grow up together. I have always wanted kids. I can just imagine a mini Kris and I running around our backyard together. I would teach them how to hunt and Kris would teach them how to paint.

We reach the woods and head to our old spot. "I have missed coming out here." I state.

"Me too." Kris says.

We walk to a tree nearby and climb to a branch and sit down. We sit in silence both straddling the tree branch. I let the wind blow through my hair. I feel Kris scoot up behind me and burry his face in my hair. I notice its beginning to get dark "Come on, we better go home."

"I'm too tired." Kris complains.

"When we get home you can go to bed."

"Will you carry me, Bre?"

"No, you know I can't carry you, but if you come now when we get back I'll make hot chocolate." he automatically gets up and jumps off the branch. I slowly begin to descend the tree with him nagging me to go faster.

We walk back to his house, which is now right next door to mine since he moved to the victor village. He lives there alone. His parents decided to stay at their house since Kris is now eighteen. He turned eighteen a week after he got back, I just turned eighteen last week. I walk to his kitchen and put on a kettle of water. I go back to the living room and sit down on Kris' lap. "You know, we haven't had a real kiss since the day you left the Capitol."

"Yes, and?"

"And, I think we should fix that." He takes my face in his hands and leans in placing his lips on mine. The kiss is deep and full of passion. He turns and lays on the couch pulling me on top of him. I have wanted these lips on mine for so long. We are interrupted by the sound of the kettle screaming from the kitchen. We break apart with ragged breathing. "I should go and get that." I say in between breaths. I'm kind of glad the kettle went off because I'm not sure if we would have stopped.

I get up and pour the steaming hot water into two mugs and mix in the chocolate mix. I come back and Kris has moved from laying on the couch and is now sitting. I hand him his mug and snuggle into him. I finish my hot chocolate and set my mug on the table I lay down on the couch putting my head in Kris' lap. Kris kisses me on the forehead and whispers "Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite." before I fall asleep.

**A/N This chapter is a little bit mushy gushy, but the next chapter will be a little but more fun. And I seriously need ideas because I don't want to run out of ideas and stop this fic. So PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE REVIEWWWWW! :D **


	2. Nightmares and Letters

**A/N SO here is chapter 2! So the first chapter was really mushy gushy and I didn't have a plot I was just trying to get something up, but I have a plot and its crazy! I got some ideas from an anon and those ideas gave me some more ideas. let me say some of you might hate me but it's okay ; D **

**Puffyhair: I know what you mean and I don't want it to become a mushy gushy story either. I'm going to have to update the summary form my stories. Thanks for the ideas! They REALLY helped! **

I am jolted awake hearing screams. It takes me a moment to realize where I am and am soon running up the stairs to Kris. I throw open Kris' door and he is tangled up in his sheets, panting. I walk over to his side and he just looks at me. I crawl into his bed and try to comfort him, whispering soothing words into his ear. He just stays still. I begin to panic and rush over to my house.

I'm bounding up the stairs when I bump into something. Well, more like someone, my mom. "Bre, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Something's wrong with Kris. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up when he started screaming. I went up stairs and he wouldn't move. I tried everything I could think of."

"I never though I would be saying this, but did you kiss him?" I didn't think of that.

"No."

"Well, that usually brings you dad out of it when he freezes up. Go on, just don't tell you Dad that I told you to kiss him, he would freak out." I say a quick thanks and head out the door, but my mom stops me really quick. "Bre, just be home before your father wakes up. He would probably kill Kris if he found out you slept over there." Even though my dad likes Kris, he doesn't like the idea of us being together. He can be so confusing. When we were in the Capitol, he said I'm old enough to make my own decisions, yet he still babies me. My dad knows me and Kris shared a bed in the Capitol, but now that we're home he doesn't even like it if we stay out past midnight. He just needs to realize his baby girl is growing up.

I reach Kris' house and run upstairs. He is still in the same position, just staring at the wall. I walk straight up to him and slam my lips on his. Two seconds later he starts kissing back. I begin to smile and I can tell he is smiling too. We break apart and he hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry." he whispers into my ear. I back up a little to look him in the eyes.

"What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry for zoning out."

"Don't be, it's the Capitols fault."

"I could hear everything you were saying, I could see everything, I just couldn't move. I was frozen until you kissed me. Thanks."

"No problem." I say with a smile. He lays back down and I get off his bed and begin to walk back down stairs.

"You don't have to leave, Bre." I just laugh and walk back to his bed. I get in and snuggle up next to him. I didn't even notice that he isn't wearing a shirt. Well, until now. I place my hands on his chest and rest my head in the crook of his neck. I fall asleep for the second time tonight, this time in Kris' arms.

I wake up and look at the clock on the wall. It's eight o'clock. Shoot! I jump out of bed and run down the stairs. I scribble a quick note to Kris saying I left. I run home and open the door slowly. I creep up the stairs and head to my room. I begin shutting the door and almost make it, but something stops it from shutting all the way. A foot, and not just any foot, my Dads foot. I open the door to my Dad is crossing his arms. His facial expression is a mix somewhere between mad and curious. "Care to explain where you were last night?" he isn't quite yelling yet, but he's not talking in his normal tone of voice.

"Peeta, you know very well where she was last night." my mom calls from the hall way. I sigh.

"You could have at least told us you weren't coming home. And I hope you didn't do something you'll regret."

"Dad, I'm not a child anymore," my voice is growing more and more with each word. "I can take care of myself. And me and Kris aren't stupid! I didn't even mean to sleepover there! I fell asleep on the couch! Do you not trust me?! I'm eighteen!"

"Do not use that tone of voice with your father, Aubrey!"

"I'm sorry, dad, I'm just frustrated. I hate how you always treat me like I'm a child."

"Bre," his voice is now much softer. "I'm sorry for treating you like a child. I just don't want my little girl to grow up."

"Dad, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I promise to start treating you more like an adult, starting now."

"Thanks, dad, now I need to finish packing."

I go to my closet and begin taking out random clothes. We leave for the Capitol in two days. I finish packing and head over to Amelia's house. I haven't seen her for a week! She was gone in District Two to visit her Uncle and came back yesterday.

I reach her house and I don't even knock before Amelia is pulling me into a giant hug. "I've missed you so much, Bre!"

"I've missed you too!" we hang out and talk for hours. I tell her about me and Kris, and she tells me about District Two.

"Everywhere you go are guards. They are in the front of every store." And I thought my Dad was over protective. "Okay, so as you know, my Uncle Richard is the Mayor. He told me to go and explore the house. He said I could go anywhere in the house except for his office."

"You went in his office, didn't you?"

"Of course! So, as I was saying, I went into his office and there were letters everywhere. They were all from the President."

"The President?"

"Yeah, weird right? Well, it gets weirder. So I started reading the letters and they were all about rebels. They're secret rebels in the Capitol and they're planning on taking over the government. They have spies in every District."

"But, wait, why are they rebelling?"

"They want the Hunger Games Back."


	3. Rebels

**A/N Woot woot! Here is chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews! Please review some more! **

"Why? Why would anyone want the Hunger Games back?"

"It was their entertainment. The original reason the Games came back this year was to try to keep them from rebelling. It didn't work though, they want more."

"They can't come back, the President said-"

"-that as long as he's President, the Hunger Games won't come back. Don't you see what that means?" I gasp realizing what this means.

"They are going to assassinate the President. We have to tell someone."

"Who are we going to tell? The President already knows. He's the one who sent the letters. Let's just let them handle it, there isn't much we would be able to do anyways. But, when you're in the Capitol, be careful."

"I will, I better go home. See you tomorrow."

"Bre? Are you even listening?" I'm snapped out of my trance by my brothers voice.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Mom and Dad are going out to dinner with the mayor and will be home late."

"Okay, I think I'm going out to the woods for a while."

"Come back before dinner."

I head to the woods to clear my mind. Everything Amelia told me is too much to process. "Why would anyone want them back?" I think to myself.

"Who wants what back?" I hear someone call. I guess I was thinking out loud. I turn around and find Kris walking towards me. "I went over to you house to see you and Kyle told me you were out here. So, who wants what back?" I begin to tell him everything Amelia told me. It leaves him speechless.

"At least your too old to be reaped." he finally says.

"But Kyle isn't, and neither is Amelia."

"It's okay Bre, everyone will be fine."

"I just don't understand why they would want to bring back the Games. The Capitol is just stupid." I sit and rant about the Capitol while Kris just listens.

"Bre, just don't worry about it, I would never let anything happen to you or your family. It's getting late and we need to get back for dinner." "Thanks." I say with a smile before I let him lead me back home.

We reach the house, but he stops me before going into the house. "Don't go in yet, I have to do something before we get teased." he leans in and kisses me full on the lips.

"Thanks, I needed that." I say when we break apart. We are both smiling like idiots.

We walk into my kitchen and find my brother waiting at the table with Daisy. "What took you two so long? We have been waiting for ever!" Kyle says.

"Just ignore him, we have only been waiting for a few minutes." Daisy corrects him. We all eat dinner talking about nothing important. I lean over and whisper into Kris' ear,

"Should we tell them?"

"It's up to you." he whispers back.

"Hey guys, me and Kris have to tell you something."

"Oh, great. Your pregnant aren't you?" my brother says. Seriously, Kyle?

"No! No, no, no, and no! I'm not pregnant! It's more important." I begin to tell them the same thing I told Kris.

"Bre, don't worry about it, we'll all be fine."

"We don't know that, who knows what the stupid rebels could do?"

"Let's just let the President handle it." I grunt in frustration and decide to leave it alone for now.

We all head to the living room to watch a movie after dinner. I go to the kitchen and begin popping some popcorn. I'm about to go back into the living room when I hear gun shots. I run into the living room only to find that they started the movie. It's a war movie. "Geeze, I thought those were real gun shots."

"Sorry for the scare, we don't want to be up to late and went ahead and started the movie." I sit down next to Kris and keep watching the movie. I've never seen it before, but it's pretty good. I hear more gun shots, but they don't sound like they're coming from the movie. I get up to look out the window, but Kyle stops me. He gets up to look himself, but as soon as he does both my parents slam open the door and lock it. They run over to me and Kyle and hug and kiss us continually. "Mom, Dad what's wrong?" My Mom bursts into tears. My Dad grabs our arms and gently pushes us towards the basement.

"Come on kids, we need to get down to the basement. Now." We run down the stairs to the basement. I cling to Kris, not daring to let go.

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Kyle asks.

"Rebels. They came to our meeting. They killed…" my Mom is sobbing again.

"Kris, I'm really sorry, but the rebels killed you parents." My Dad is trying to comfort my Mom while Kris is just standing there in shock.

"I..I need to sit down." He says, eyes are glistening.

"Kris, I… I'm sorry…." I'm now almost in tears. I hug him tight and he buries his head into my neck. He begins to sob. I slowly begin to cry, too. We are both huddled in the corner crying our eyes out. I was never really close with Kris' parents, but the thought of them gone is just….overwhelming. We both cry ourselves to sleep.

I wake up laying next to Kris. Both our shirts have tear stains on them. I walk to the bathroom in the basement. It has a small sink, with a mirror above, a toilet and a shower. I glance in the mirror to find red and puffy eyes. I quickly wash my face and walk back over to Kris. He is sitting up, with red eyes too. I just sit next to him in silence. I lean my head on his shoulder and he leans his head on mine. I finally get enough courage to speak up. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." he says with a small smile.

Soon, everyone is awake. We all sit down on the cold concrete floor and eat what ever food was stored away down here. No one is really talking much. Daisy finally breaks the silence, "What happens now?" she asks.

"I'm going to go up there after we eat and see what damage has been done." my Dad replies. We finish our food in silence.

Dad walks up the stair and through the door. I can hear his foot steps creaking on the floor above me. Within a few minutes he comes back and tells us it's alright to go up there. I, once again, cling to Kris. We walk up the stairs to find the house exactly how we left it. No one has set a foot inside. I take a peek out the window and everyone is doing their normal business. "It's like nothing ever happened."

"Kris, Daisy, I want you two to stay here until we're sure everything's alright." They both nod.

I head upstairs and Kris follows behind. I go to my room and fall on my bed, flat on my face. Kris comes and sits next to me and plays with my hair. "Are you tired?" I ask, my voice being muffled by the mattress beneath me.

"What?" Kris asks with a confused chuckle. I roll over on my back and repeat the question. "Yeah, a little."

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. You are welcome to join me." I roll over on my side and he lays down next to me, wrapping me in his warm arms. I fall asleep almost instantly.

I wake up and glance at the clock to see that its one o'clock. My stomach is growling. I get up and go down stairs to make me a sandwich. I make one for Kris, too. I head back upstairs and gently shake Kris awake. "Hey, I brought you a sandwich. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, thanks." he mumbles still being half asleep. We both enjoy our sandwiches sitting on my bed.

"Kris? Do you miss your parents?" I ask out of the blue. I see a tear slide down his cheek and wipe it away.

"Yeah, more then anyone right now."

"I'm really sorry. I know how close you were with them. I'll help you get through this, though. We'll do it, together." He looks at me with a small smile.

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

"I believe so." he leans in kisses me sweetly.

"Thank you, Bre." I just smile.

We lay on my bed in silence until I realize what tomorrow is. I shoot up, "Kris, we leave tomorrow morning to start the Victory Tour!"

"Yes, we do."

"I totally forgot."

"We should go into the woods, you know since we wont be back for a while."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

We get up and walk down stairs heading out to the woods. "Where do you two think your going?" my Mother must have heard us form the kitchen.

"We're just going out to the woods for a while! Be back soon!" I shout and rush out the door before she can object. We walk hand in hand down the road and towards the woods.

Kris grabs his paints and easel out of an old log, and sets it up in our usual spot. He is painting a beautiful scene, as usual. He must catch me staring, "Do you want to try?"

"What? Oh, no, I would completely ruin your painting."

"No, you wouldn't, come over here. I'll help you." I shake my head in protest. "Don't make me come and get you." he threatens.

I walk over to him not wanting him to come and get me and stand next to him. He hands me the paint brush saying,

"Okay, now get some orange paint on it and lightly brush it over here." He points to a tree resembling and Aspen. I begin to paint and automatically think it looks horrible.

"Kris, it looks awful. I think you should stick to painting and I'll stick to hunting." I'm about to set the paint brush down when he grabs my hand.

"Come on, try again, I'll help you." he holds my hand and guides it creating a beautiful tree. "See, you just needed help. Now, look what you've created!"

"It was all because of you though."

"But it was done by your hand."

"Uh huh, sure." I go back and sit down next to the tree where I was before, continuing to watch Kris paint. I rest my head against the bark of the tree and begin to doze off.


	4. Breakdown

**A/N Hello my people! So I felt like the last chapter was a little sloppy and I just didn't like it too much. This one is better, but a little bit shorter. I'll be getting into the main plot soon! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! On another note, I GOT MY HUNGER GAMES DVD! I have watched it almost every day….yah I'm just a little obsessed…..lol it's stinking AWESOME! Also, did you all hear who is playing Finnick? I really thought Garrett Hedlund would a great Finnick, but I think Sam Claffin will do a fine job…as long as he beefs up a little more….lol tell me your opinion! **

Kris POV

When my mind is racing like it is now, there is only one thing that can clear it: painting. I'm in the woods in my usual clearing. To make it even better, the girl of my dreams is in my arms while I try to teach her how to paint.

"Okay, now dab some orange paint on it and lightly brush it over here." I say.

"Kris, it looks awful. I think you should stick to painting and I'll stick to hunting." Aubrey says in a depressing voice.

"Come on, try again, I'll help you." I say persuasively grabbing her had to guide it. "See, you just needed help. Now, look what you've created!" I say smiling and I can't help but detect the smile on her face once she speaks again.

"It was all because of you though."

"But it was done by your hand." I try to argue.

"Uh huh, sure." she mumbles. I smile as she walks back to where she was sitting before. I can't imagine going through anything without her. I look over at her a few minutes later to find her asleep, resting her head against a tree.

I can't hold it in anymore. I stop acting like it's not killing me inside, and fall to my knees and cry. No, I sob. I've been trying to hold it in so she won't have to constantly be comforting me. I wanted to be strong, but I couldn't be any weaker. Everything going through my mind is too much. The possibility of the President being murdered, the Hunger Games coming back as a result, my parents. My parents. They're gone. Forever. I wish I had never left the house to go to the Victors Village. I miss them so much. They were there for me no matter what the consequences. Now, their not.

I cry till my eyes have run dry. Now, I'm slumped on the ground, sitting there motionlessly. I feel a hand on my back and wipe my eyes trying to hide the tears, figuring it's Bre. I hear a woman speak, but I'm shocked when it's not her.

"When I was eleven, I lost both my parents. My father physically, my mother mentally. My father was killed in a mining accident." It's Mrs. Mellark. "It was tragic. My mother went into shock. All she would do is lay in bed. Me and Prim would have to persuade her to eat. It would take hours to get her to eat one bite. She didn't even talk until I was thirteen. Kris, I know what your going through. It's hard to lose a parent, let alone both. Going into the Hunger Games has forced you to grow up, and I just want to tell you grown ups cry too." I turn around and hug her.

"Thank you Mrs. Mellak." she seems a little surprised at my actions, but doesn't hide the smile on her face.

"Do you want me to take Bre home so you can have some alone time?" "No, it's fine. I'll take her home when I'm done."

"Thank you Kris, thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Mrs. Mellark has never seemed so sensitive. I think it's because of her and my dads relationship. I don't really know the whole story, but I know he loved her. The only problem was she loved Peeta. His heart was broken, that is until he met my mom. They fell in love, got married, and here I am now.

I get up and finish my painting. It's beginning to get dark, so we must have stayed out past dinner. I stow away my paint supplies and pick up Bre bridal style. She quickly nuzzles her head into my chest. I walk home slowly, looking up at the stars. Once I reach the Mellark's house, I see a note on the counter. I bring Bre up to bed and come back down stairs to read the note.

_Kris, _

_We went out to dinner, but help yourself to anything in the house. You are free to sleepover again or go home. See you in the morning._

_Mrs. Mellark_

I decide to head home and finish packing for the Victory Tour. We leave tomorrow morning and I think that it would be good if I was packed.

Aubrey POV

"Rise and shine!" Kyle yells. "We need to leave for the Victory Tour in two hours!"

"Just five more minutes?"

"Nope!" I hear Daisy yell from across the hall. I sit up with a grunt. I don't remember coming home last night. All I remember is painting with Kris in the woods. I must have fallen asleep and he brought me home.

I get up and take a shower. Once I'm done I throw on a robe and search my closet for something to wear. I find just a plain summer dress, not really bothering to put on anything too fancy knowing I'll have to change once we get in the Capitol. I walk down stairs to get some breakfast. I look out the window and see my mom talking to some people that I've never seen before. I wonder who they are?

I walk out to my mom and catch the end of their conversation. "-be on your guard." one of the men says.

"Oh! Bre, your up! This is Vick, Rory, and Posey, they are Kris' Uncles and Aunt."

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm sorry for the lost of your brother." I say courteously. They smile and nod.

"They came to see Kris before the Victory Tour." I nod. Kris walks out and looks like he just woke up. He rubs his eyes before realizing who is here.

"Kris!" Posey screams and runs to give him a hug.

"It's nice to see you Aunt Posey, Uncle Vick and Uncle Rory. I haven't see you all for years!"

"We'll we decided to stop by and say hi before you left for the Victory Tour."

"We can only stay for a few minutes, we have some other things to attend to." They all chat until Vick, Rory, and Posey leave.

I walk over to Kris and give him a hug.

"Good morning." he says with a yawn.

"Good morning to you too! Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, I stayed up all night packing."

"Well, thanks for taking me home last night." I say.

"No problem, I would gladly take you home any night." he says leaning in to kiss me, but I push him away.

"I would kiss you, but your breath stinks!" I say he huffs in defeat. "Go get dressed and brush your teeth, then come over and I'll make you breakfast." he hugs me one last time then goes into his house.

**A/N did you all like? I threw some of Gales siblings and Kris' POV in there as requested! Please review! **


	5. We Are Off to the Capitol

**A/N Hello my lovelies! I really wanted to update yesterday, but I just didn't have time. This chapter is longer. I'm really trying to make my chapters longer now because I don't want to have a ton of chapters. On another note, I have recently started reading a fic called 'My Last Breath' by ArthursCamelot and it is AMAZING! It is a sequel to her story 'Someone to Watch Over Me' (which was also AMAZING!). It's basically a re-write of the Hunger Games and Catching Fire and well, YOU ALL SHOULD GO AND READ IT! I have been like obsessing over it. It is literally one of my favorite fics :D **

**Lover53: I'm glad you like it : ) I know I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. **

**Puffyhair: I totally quote the movie while watching it! Everyone always gets so annoyed at me lol I have seen it wayyyyyy too many times :P **

"I'll miss you so much!" I say while hugging Amelia.

"Call when ever you can!" she says. I finish my goodbyes and board the train. We are on the same train that took us to the Capitol when Kris was in the Hunger Games. I put my stuff in the same room and lay on my bed.

"Come in!" I say when there is a knock on the door. Haymitch opens the door, revealing himself. It looks like he already hit the bar car.

"Sweetheart, there is a meeting in five minutes." A meeting? I nod and get up.

I head to the living room to find that everyone is there already.

"We need to discuss some things." my dad starts out. "Everyone needs to be on their guard. I'm well aware that you all know the…_predicament_… we have run into in the Capitol. People are going nuts and we have a feeling the assassination is going to happen sometime during the tour. The President already knows and we are taking all the precautions we can. All of us need to be careful and be on our guards, who know what the Capitol people will do."

Everyone nods and goes back to what they were doing. Kris follows me to my room. "You are not leaving my side when we get to the Capitol." he states.

"You're more of a threat to them then I am, I should be the one not leaving your side."

"Me? More of a threat?"

"Yeah, you won the last Hunger Games!" Our voices have both raised.

"That doesn't make me a threat! You're the Mockingjay's daughter! Your parents are the reason that the Games stopped!" I know he's right, I just don't want to worry about it right now.

"Let's just wait until we get in the Capitol. Besides, you won't be able to be with me at all times, you have interviews and meetings that I'm sure I can't be involved in. Just trust me, I'll be fine." he sighs knowing that I will win the battle.

"Fine." he says while slumping down on my bed. I sit down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder, grabbing his hand in mine. Everything is so different now. I wouldn't be here right now, in a train to the Capitol, with Kris. Kris. I don't even know if we would be together if it weren't for these stupid Games. Neither of us would have had the courage to say something to one another. Now, here we are, hands intertwined, on our way to the Capitol.

"I'm sorry." Kris says, breaking my train of thought.

"Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be sorry."

"I'm sorry for arguing with you and being over protective."

"That's not something to be sorry about. You being protective shows you care."

"No, I was being ridiculous."

"You weren't being ridiculous. My brother would say the same to me, and I'm sure he has said the same to Daisy."

"I just…I don't want anything to happen to you. I wouldn't be able to let myself live if something happened to you."

"I'm alright. Nothing has happened to me, and nothing will. Do you really think anyone in my family would let anyone lay a hand on me?" he shakes his head. "Kris, I'll be fine." I say as I give him a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, just…when we get in the Capitol I want you to stay with me."

"Okay." That actually doesn't sound too bad. I have missed having his strong arms around me while I sleep, his perfectly toned chest against mine, the way my head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck…

"Earth to Bre? Hello, anyone home?" I must have zoned out. "Bre?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Just how much I miss you."

"We see each other all the time."

"But it's never that enjoyable because we are always busy, thinking about something else, stressed out, we don't have anytime to just hang out. I mean we were in the woods the other day, but I just fell asleep and then before that we-" I am cut off by Kris' lips crashing into mine. When we break apart, I'm smiling like and idiot. Kris notices and begins smiling uncontrollably, too.

"Let's just forget about everything tonight. We'll eat dinner, watch a movie. Just you and I, no one else. No stress of the Capitol, or the Victory Tour, or your parents."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Your room or mine?" I ask.

"Mine." he says. "Come over around six."

"Alright," I say with a kiss. "I'll be over then, but I need to take a shower and get ready."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you!" he says as I shove him out the door.

I take a shower and throw on my pajamas, not really wanting to change later. I wait a few minutes and head over to Kris' room. He opens the door before I knock.

"How did you know-"

"I heard your door." he says cutting me off. "Okay, so what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, you pick."

"Oh, come on, you have to have an opinion." he presses on. "Do you want a drama, or a horror movie, or a rom-com…."

"Your probably going to hate me for this, but can we watch a chick flick?" he just looks at me.

"A chick flick?"

"Yeah, please?" I beg. He finally gives in,

"Fine, but don't you dare tell anyone that we watched a chick flick."

"What the tough Kristopher Hawthorne can't be caught watching a chick flick?"

"It would completely ruin my reputation."

"I won't tell anyone. Now, what's for dinner?"

"Well, what do you want? I was just going to order room service." So many options. They have everything you could ever wish for in this train. From tacos to spaghetti to chicken and rice. And it's all free for us.

"I don't know, I picked the movie so you should pick dinner. It's only fair." He picks spaghetti.

I walk over to the TV and pick out _Letters to Juliette_. It's cute movie. We get to the end where she confesses her love and I look over at Kris.

"Kris, are you crying?"

"No!" he shouts defensively. "I just got something in my eye."

"Awwww! You are crying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"It's okay, the first time I watched this with Kyle, he cried too."

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this." he says wiping his eyes. I lean into him. "I can't wait until I find my Juliette." he says. I look at him shocked and hit him. He throws his hands up in defense. "Kidding! I'm just kidding!" he says with a chuckle. I just laugh it off.

"Kris, I'm going to bed." I say with a yawn. I get up and walk over to his bed, crawling under the covers. He seems a little shocked that I didn't leave to go to my room, but he comes a few minutes later and pulls me into his bare chest. He kisses my head before saying good night.

The next day on the train flies by, and before we know it, we are in the Capitol. Kris, Kyle, Daisy and I walk off the train hand in hand, trying to make it to the doors of the Training Center. We finally make it inside and head up to our floor.

"Well, that took long enough." Kyle says while plopping on the couch next to Daisy. I sit next to Daisy and Kris next to me.

"Darlings!" I hear Effie chirp from the dining room.

"Aunt Effie! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." I say while going over to her and giving her a hug.

"I'm just fine dear, thank you for asking." Leave it to Effie to have perfect manners. "Let me show you all where your rooms are."

We all follow her down the hall. "Okay, Aubrey and Daisy are these two rooms on the left. Kyle and Kris will be staying right across from you two. I wouldn't unpack too much because we leave for District One in two days. Now, don't get into any trouble." she says as she leaves.

"So, I imagine you two are sharing a room?" my brother says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not letting Bre out of my sight. So, yes, we are sharing a room." Kris says while wrapping an arm around me.

"It's not like your going to stay away from Daisy's room the entire trip." I say. Kyle become protective and wraps his arm around Daisy he like Kris did to me.

"I'm not letting her out of my sight either. Who knows what these Capitol People could do?"

"Well, it's settled then, I won't tell mom if you don't tell dad."

"Deal." he says and we shake hands. I go and put my stuff in my room. Me and Kris have decided to only share a room at night. I know, that sounds really bad. I bring my suit cases to my room, then head to the dining room hoping dinner will be ready soon.

Haymitch is the only one at the table. He has a wine glass in one hand and a Capitol newspaper in the other.

"So, how was your night, the other night?" he asks, his eyes never leaving the newspaper. I know he knows.

"Please don't tell my parents. My dad will kill me. No, worse, he will kill Kris."

"I know sweetheart, that's why I'm not going to. I actually think it's a good thing. He will be there to protect you."

"Thank you Haymitch."

"Don't sweat it. So, I imagine your brother and the girl are sharing a room?"

"Yes, and the _girls _name is Daisy."

"What ever, she's still a girl."

People start filing in as the food is brought out to the table. We all make some chit chat before Effie brings up the schedule.

"Alright, tomorrow, your prep teams will be fixing you up for an interview with Caesar Flickerman. We head out the next morning to District One. At three o'clock, Kris and Daisy will be front of the Justice Hall to accept metals and say a few words. I will have note cards for you to study tomorrow. After that, everyone will be taken to their prep team to get ready for the banquet that night. After the banquet, we will all get back on the train and go to District Two. Then the Cycle Begins again. We will go to every District, except Twelve. After Eleven, we will com back to the Capitol for a big banquet. You will meet the President and dance the night away. That night we will head out for District Twelve. Once we arrive, you will be beautified and the whole District will meet for the Festum Victor (**A/N Festum Victor is Latin for Feast of Victors.)**. That will be the end of the Victory Tour." Man, we have a busy schedule. "Now, any questions?" Kyle raises his hand. "Yes, Kyle?"

"What time is breakfast tomorrow morning?" The whole table erupts in laughter.

"Eight o'clock. Sharp." Effie says with a serious face.

"Come on Ef, loosen your corset, have a drink." Haymitch says and my parents start laughing. Um, okay? We all get up and head to our rooms.

"Kris? I'm going to go change, then I'm coming to bed. You can stay up, but I'm exhausted."

"Alright, see you soon." he says as I walk to my room.

I go and change quickly and rush to Kris' room, hoping no one sees me. I go in and he is no where to be seen. I ignore that and get into bed. I am almost asleep when I hear a door open. Kris crawls in bed with me a few minutes later.

"Where were you?" I ask sleepily.

"I just had to talk to someone. It's no big deal." I brush it off.

"Okay, well, goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too." he says while kissing my shoulder.

I wake up the next morning and find that Kris is still asleep. I get out of bed trying not to wake him up. I decide to take a shower. I walk to the bathroom and turn up the hot water. I take a quick shower hoping to be done before Kris wakes up. I grab a towel and creep out of the bathroom, realizing I don't have any clothes to change into. I walk over to Kris' suitcase and grab a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. I head back to the bathroom and almost make it without waking up Kris'.

"Bre? Decided to take a shower?" he says checking me out in my towel.

"Hey! Keep your eyes up here!" I say in a stern voice. "And, yes, I did decide to take a shower I just forgot that I didn't have any clothes, so I stole some of yours." I say shutting the door of the bathroom.

I come out in Kris' clothes and find that Kris isn't in bed anymore.

"Kris?" I say walking over to his bed. I don't have a chance to react before I'm being thrown onto the bed.

"Good morning, my love." Kris says after giving me a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"That is so gross! I just took a shower!"

"Well, that's what you get for stealing my clothes." He says in response, still laying on top of me.

"You do realize that you are still on top of me."

"Yes, I do." He still doesn't budge.

"Hey! You two! Better get up before someone comes to wake you up!" I hear Haymitch yell from the other side of the door. Kris bolts up and I just laugh. I'm laughing so hard that I fall to the ground and start rolling around.

"It's not that funny." he says.

"Oh, yes it is! You should have seen your face!" I say. Once I stop laughing, Kris speaks up,

"You better go and change or someone will know you were here last night." I look down at my clothes, well, more of Kris' clothes, and decide he's right. He walks me to the door and gives me a kiss before I head to my room. Breakfast, and then I'm off to meet my prep team.


	6. Night in the Town

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Puffyhair: I might just use your idea : ) and yes, yes they are amazing. **

**Guest: Okay, so I'm assuming that all 3 of the guest reviews are from the same person? Nothings set in stone, but I can be evil….MUHAHAHAHAHHA! And yeah, I'm going to try to keep the mushy-ness to a minimum once I get to the good stuff, it will mostly be action. **

**Now, I don't recommend other fic's unless they are extremely good, and 'The Portrait' by is O-MAZING! I am totally in love with it right now! 3 okay I'll quit my rambling now : )**

"Ouch!" I say as my prep team rips the hair off my legs.

"Honey, it's going to hurt. You let your hair grow so long!" Xenia says.

"I just don't remembering it hurting this bad!" I say through gritted teeth. They finally finish with the waxing and move on to my hair.

"Okay, we will need to deep condition it and trim the dead ends. Then, you will be off to go and see Felix." I listen to their chit chat about the Games this year and how the banquet at the end of the Victory Tour will be huge. Before I know it, I'm waiting for Felix. I was never very close with Felix, but I kind of missed him. He was kind like my father. I'm waiting on a metal table top. It's cool and soothing even with a robe on. Felix comes in and greets me with a hug.

"How is my favorite Victors child?" he asks.

"I'm doing good." I say with a smile.

"I was thinking we could have lunch if that's fine with you?"

"That would be great! I'm starving!"

"Alright, well, go and change and then we can go." I change into my jeans and t-shirt.

I get into the elevator with Felix and wait as we reach the main floor.

"They have a buffet here that has the most amazing food!" he says with excitement.

I walk into the dining room and am surrounded with amazing scents. My stomach growls at the sight of lamb stew. It was my mothers favorite dish when she was in the Capitol and she passed down her love for it to me.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited a few other people to lunch."

"Oh, no not at all." _'Great, more people to ask about my parents and Kris'_ I think to myself. He spots a table with a woman and two young kids. We walk over there and Felix greets the woman with a kiss.

"Bre, I would like you to meet my wife, Dorina, and our two children Marcus and Alexis." Alexis looks to be about five and Marcus looks to be about two. The have dark hair and skin like their parents.

"Hello, I'm Aubrey, Bre for short."

We all go and get our food. When we finally all get settled with the kids, Dornia asks about my home.

"What District are you from?"

"I'm from District Twelve." She looks a little excited when I say this.

"Do you know Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark?" I chuckle a little bit along with Felix. He mustn't have told her.

"Yeah, I know them. I'm guessing you don't keep up with Capitol news?" I ask

"Oh, no, I don't like to read that garbage. I tend to just block out most of the Capitol. Why do you ask?" I chuckle again.

"Well, I'm actually staying with them. Would you like to meet them sometime?" she gasps in excitement.

"That would be so amazing!"

"Okay, I'll just see if they can come and pick me up after lunch." I send a quick text to Kris asking his to tell my parents to come down to the dining area when they are done prepping him. They are getting Kris and Daisy ready for their interview. Making sure they don't say anything that would upset the Capitol. I get a text back saying they will be down here in ten minutes. "They said they would love to meet you." she squeals in excitement. She finds Marcus has a dirty diaper and takes him to the bathroom. Once she is out of view I talk to Felix.

"You didn't tell her?"

"No, I knew she would react this way, so I kept it a secret."

"She is going to freak out even more when she finds out that I'm their daughter!" I say in a hushed yell.

"It's alright, she will have to control herself."

While we wait to Dorina to come back, I feel a tug on the shirt. I look over next to me and see Alexis looking at me with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, your really pretty." she says causing me to blush.

"Well, thank you, your pretty too." she blushes a little.

"Thank you." she really hit the soft spot in me.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look back to see my parents.

"Oh, mom, dad, this is my stylist, Felix. Felix, I'm sure you know who my parents are."

"Yes, and it is a pleasure to meet you both." he says while shaking their hands. We hear a loud gasp and turn to see Dorina with her hand over her mouth.

"You're…You're…Kat-Kat.."

"Hi, I'm Peeta and this is my wife Katniss."

"H-hi, I'm D-Dorina." she said shakily while extending her hand for them to shake.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Felix exclaimed. "This is our daughter Alexis and our son Marcus." my parents waved and the kids smiled in response.

"It's very nice to meet you all, but we really need to get going." my dad says.

"I'll see you soon Bre!" Felix says before we leave. Well, that was an interesting lunch.

I'm sitting in my room when Daisy barges in.

"Hey! You do want to go out tonight?"

"What? It's already nine and we leave tomorrow morning at seven."

"So? We can sleep the whole ride to District One! Come on Bre!" She is giving me puppy dog eyes now.

"Where are you planning on going?" she gets excited,

"We found this under 21 club right down the street! Your parents will only let us go if you and Kris go, but Kris won't go unless you go. Please!" I debate in my head. It would be nice for all of us to go out together before it gets too hectic.

"I guess we can go."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Daisy yells while hugging me to death.

"Okay, you can get off of me….go and tell the others."

"Alright! Is a half an hour enough for you to get ready?"

"Yeah that's fine." She leaves excited to tell the others.

I look in the closet the Capitol has filled for me. There are so many dresses it takes me a while to chose. I finally find one I love. It's white lace with a white slip underneath. The sleeves are capped and it comes juts above my knees. I throw my hair into a sloppy braid and throw on a pair of black flats. I walk into the living room to find everyone waiting for me.

"Don't stay out past midnight. And behave yourselves. If I find out were acting inappropriately you will all be grounded from each other." my mother lectures us.

"Okay! See you all soon!" Daisy yells as she pulls Kyle out the door. I follow not realizing Kris is behind me. He wraps his hands around my waist once the elevator door shuts.

"You look beautiful tonight." he whispers in my ear. I turn in his grip to look at him. He is wearing a pair of dark jeans and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I say placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You might look too good, I'll have to keep you by my side so you aren't take away from me." he jokes while being completely serious.

"I'll stay with you, I don't want anyone taking you away from me." I say matter of factly.

We walk out onto the sidewalk and walk the few blocks to the club. We enter to complete chaos. There is music blaring and bright, colorful, flashing lights. I cling to Kris not wanting to get lost. Immediately as we enter, Daisy drags Kyle onto the dance floor. Kris and I dance for a little bit. I see a few guys looking at me and assume that Kris does too, because he pulls me closer.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to leave you for one of them." He looks at me and loosens his grip a little.

We finally get tired of dancing and go too look for drinks. We finally find a calm lounge room with a drink bar. There aren't too many people in here, but it's nice and relaxing. He goes to get me a drink and comes back to join me on a couch.

"So, how did Daisy convince you to come?"

"She came in my room and begged me." I say after taking a drink.

"I thought you would say no for sure considering that we leave tomorrow morning."

"I almost did say no, but I thought it would be nice to spend some time together before things get too hectic." We sit in silence until a very handsome guy comes over to us.

"Are you by any chance Kristopher Hawthorne and Aubrey Mellark?" he asks.

"Yes, we are." Kris say with a little hint of protection in his voice.

"Well, I thought I would introduce myself. I am Josh Odair."

"You aren't by any chance related to Finnick and Annie Odair are you?" Kris asks.

"Yes, I am actually their oldest son." Josh! I remember him coming over to play when Dustin was just a baby!

"Oh my goodness! Josh! I haven't seen you since Dustin was born!" I get up and give him a hug. Kris looks like he wants to kill him.

"You look so much older!"

"Well, the last time I saw you, Bre was fourteen years ago."

"Oh, I haven't formally introduced you to my boyfriend Kris. Josh, Kris, Kris, Josh." I say introducing each other.

"Well, I thought I would say hi. We will probably be seeing each other more since I'm joining you all on the Victory Tour."

"That's great! Well, we'll have to catch up later, I have to go and find Daisy and my brother. It was nice too see you again!" I say. He says goodbye and leaves. Kris puts an arm around me protectively.

"Kris, relax, we are nothing more then friends."

"I know, lets just go find those hooligans before it's too late."

We find Daisy and Kyle and have to drag them out of the club.

"Come on Bre! You're such a downer! Can't we stay for a little longer?" my brother pleads.

"Nope, now come on lets go."

We make it back to our rooms to find everyone already in bed. I head to Kris' room and steal some more of his clothes not wanting to go to my room. I change in the bathroom and find him asleep in bed. I crawl under the covers and lay next to him. "Good night, I love you." I mumble before drifting to sleep.

**A/N Hello my people! So, yeah….this chapter is really just a filler because I have been really busy and just wanted to get something up. On another note, I have been fangirling constantly because…THE CAST IS IN GEORGIA! Guys I don't think I have ever been this excited for a movie. I am literally freaking out! I just cant wait! It's going to be so EPICCCCC!**


	7. The Victory Tour

**A/N Hey! So is anyone else enjoying the 'behind the scenes' pics on the Catching Fire set? I know I am! I'm so glad my friends don't judge me : ) Anyways, heres the next chapter. Sorry it's out a little later then I wanted it out. **

**Puffyhair: YESSS! WE SHALL HAVE A MOB! Lol Yes, Josh will play a pretty big part in the fic and the possible sequel : ) I'm going to make him like 20 so about a two year difference. I'm going to hopefully add some more Kyle/Daisy fluff! **

**Guest: I know even after this chapter I will keep the lovey dovey-ness down (you'll know what I mean after you read it) and it wasn't completely on purpose I really just like the name josh : )**

I officially hate trains. I feel like I have spent most my life on trains. We are now heading to District One. We have only been on the train for a few hours and I'm already sick of it. I go to the dining room to find everyone chatting about who knows what. I sit down between Kris and Josh, trying to join a conversation. The train soon stops for gas and we have a few minutes if we want to walk around outside.

"Hey, sweetheart, It's a little stuffy in here. Come out for a walk with me and Kris?"

It's more of a demand than a question. I know he needs to talk to us and it's not safe in here.

I walk out with Kris snatching his hand out the door.

"You two! Get over here! We only have a few minutes!" Haymitch motions us over to him impatiently.

"What?" Kris say with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"You two need to play up the romance when your in pubilc. I want you by each others side at all times. Be overly lovey dovey. Hold hands, dance, kiss."

"Why? Why are we playing up the romance?" I ask. I don't mind playing it up, I love being with Kris, but it's going to be a little awkward displaying it too all of Panem.

"The Capitol needs to something better to root for. Something better then the Games."

"So you want us to be that something?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." And I do. If we want to stop the new uprising, we have too.

We all silently get back on the train. Me and Kris head back to 'our' room. We have managed to keep it a secret from my parents this long, and I hope we can for the rest of the trip. Kris pulls me away, shutting the door, and pushing my back against the wall. I'm expecting a fierce kiss, but what I get is soft gentle one.

"Your such a tease!" I say, once we break apart.

"I have no clue what your talking about." he says with a smirk. Two can platy at this game. I place my hands on his chest and slowly back him up against the wall. Our fore heads are touching and he leans in, but I pull away and stalk off to the other side of the room. He grunts in disappointment.

"I'm not the only tease!" he says laughing a little bit. I can't help but laugh too. Soon we are both doubled over in laughter.

"Why are we even laughing?" Kris asks.

"I honestly don't even remember." I say. We stay on the floor for a little while enjoying the silence. I almost fall asleep, but am jolted up by a fierce knocking on the door.

"We will be in District One in about fifteen minutes!" Effie chirps. I change into something nicer for the paparazzi that will be waiting for us at the train station. Kris puts on a nice dress shirt not bothering to go to the bathroom to change. I can't help but notice, again, his chiseled abs.

"Enjoying what you see?" he says, of course making me blush.

"Oh…I….I just…." he comes over with his dress shirt unbuttoned. He puts his arms around me.

"You look so cute when you stutter." he says.

"It's just the effect you have on me." I say with a giggle.

"I love you, Bre."

"I love you, too, Kris."

The train abruptly stops throwing off our balance.

"Come on you two, where here!" Josh says while knocking on the door.

"How does he know?" Kris asks in a whisper.

"I have no clue."

We get off the train station to the paparazzi I expected. Kris and I share a few kisses for the camera we finally make it to a calm room waiting for our prep teams.

"That was a little awkward with you dad right next to me." Kris whispers into my ear. I let out a small chuckle.

"Well, you wont have to be with him while your on stage! I'm sure I'll get an ear full." I say. Eventually our prep teams arrive and take us all our separate ways.

"Now, we are going to get your hair and make up done now so all you have to do later is get dressed. Once the interviews are done we are going to rush off to help get Kris and Daisy ready since the ball will start only an hour after they accept what ever the District has for them." Demetria says in her usual perky voice.

"Can you guys go a little lighter on the make up? It's a pain to wash it off." they all nod and get to work.

Two hors later I'm backstage with my family and Josh. I decide to take this as an opportunity to catch up with Josh.

"So, what have you been doing the past fourteen years?" I ask.

"Well, I've been living in the Capitol for the past few years. I actually work at that club we saw each other at. I work at a few other places too." I nod remembering that night. "After the Tour, I'm actually moving to District Twelve to go to college. I took a year break after graduating from high school to earn some money, hence the jobs in the Capitol."

"It's must be fun working at the club."

"It can get a bit crazy, but it can be fun. So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, basically nothing. I just graduated and have been sitting at home all summer, well, besides the two weeks I was here in the Capitol with Kris."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. You two are a cute couple. So, are Daisy and your brother."

"Speaking of us, how did you know we were sharing a room?"

"It was pretty obvious, I'm surprised your parents haven't noticed. I'm also staying right next to you guys."

"I see. So, do you have a girlfriend?" he lets out a chuckle.

"Why, are you interested?" He asks with the famous Odair charm. I laugh as he continues. "No, I've been trying to focus on work. Even though District Twelve is one of the poorer Districts, the colleges are still as expensive as one in the Capitol." I never knew that. I haven't put much thought into college. I have just been so busy with the Capitol and Kris. "Are you planning on going to a college?" he asks me.

"I haven't given it much thought. I've just been so busy."

"Right, with kissing Kris?" he jokes.

"Haha," I've warmed up to him relatively fast. It's like he never left. "Have you seen Dustin recently? He looks so much like you."

"Yeah, I went and saw my family last week, It was the first time in five months."

"I don't think I could last five months without seeing my family."

"It was hard. It was harder when they were in the Capitol and neither of us could find time visit each other." That's sad. "But, I got the whole week off last week and stayed with them."

"That's nice."

My mom and dad come over and ask Josh the same questions that I just did. Once that conversation is over my dad turns to me.

"Do you know anything about Kyle and Daisy sharing a room?" Oh, no. How on earth am I supposed to answer that? Of course I do, but I'm not going to rat out my brother.

"Dad, I'm sure if they are sharing a room, you wont need to worry."

"So, they are sharing a room?" he asks.

"Honey," my mom comes to the rescue. "I'm sure we don't need to worry about them. We wouldn't worry if Bre and Kris were sharing a room, would we?"

"Wait, Bre and Kris are sharing a room, too?" Great, just great.

"I never said that."

"Bre, are you and Kris sharing a room?"

"I'm going to get a drink." I say trying to get away from this conversation.

"Oh, no your not young lady! Get back over here." Josh is sitting on the other side of the couch trying to hold his laugh in.

"Dad, what happened to me being old enough to make my own decisions?"

"Honey, I know you don't like it, but our little girl is growing up." my mother says trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, too fast." my dad replies. "I just don't want you growing up. Seeing you with Kris makes me realize that one day, you'll move away, start a family. It just makes me feel old!" he says the last part with a half hearted laugh.

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl, I just need to be able to live my life, it's a trial and error test."

"Alright, but are you and Kris really sharing a room?"

"Yes, and so are Kyle and Daisy. Kyle is only staying with Daisy to protect her. I even think he is sleeping on the couch if that makes you feel better."

"I imagine Kris isn't sleeping on the couch?" I reply with a blush.

"No, he's not."

"There better not be any funny business."

"Trust me, their isn't, I would have heard it." Josh says getting a death look form me.

"You don't have to worry dad." my parents are called to the stage to play their part in the acceptance speech, leaving me and Josh alone. He looks at me and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I just find it funny how your dad just now realized that you two are sharing a room. Your dad doesn't trust you much?"

"No, he trusts me, it's Kris he doesn't trust as much."

"Why? He seems like a good guy."

"I'm not sure, before he was reaped and was showing an interest in me, my dad said he trusted him. I'm not sure why the sudden change of heart."

"Maybe because he's a hormonal teenage boy?" Josh jokes.

"So is my brother, but he trusts him."

"Who knows why he doesn't trust Kris then." I'm still curious about something.

"So you seriously don't have a girlfriend?" he laughs some more.

"No, why do you find that a shock?"

"Well, one, because you're an Odair, and two, because you not that bad looking."

"You don't look too bad yourself." I laugh at his response. "But, no, I seriously don't have a girlfriend. I've had a lot of girls interested in me, but they all seem fake. They are just trying to get my attention because I'm an Odair."

"Having famous parents can be tough." I say.

"Yeah, at times, but I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"Me neither."

"Would you care to dance, Miss Mellark?" Kris asks while practically bowing before me.

"I would love to." I grab his hand and head out to the dance floor. We are now in District Four leaving Three, Two and One behind us.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all day." I say laying my head on his chest.

"That's because we haven't."

"Well, technically, we saw each other this morning."

"When we were being ripped out of bed to get ready for today?"

"I guess we didn't get to spend as much time together today."

"Well, we have right now." he places a gentle kiss on my head. We break a little further apart now that the song has sped up. He twirls me a few times before pulling me back to him. Dancing with Kris feels so right.

"When we get back to Twelve, we should go dancing sometime." I say.

We dance until Kris is taken away to meet someone important. I go back to the appointed table for all of us. Josh is the only one still at the table.

"You don't like to dance?" I ask.

"No, I just don't know how."

"You work at a club, and you don't know how to dance?"

"Well, you don't really dance like this at a club." he says motioning to everyone ballroom dancing. I look around the room for Kris, knowing he will be jealous after what I'm about to say.

"Come on, I'll teach you." I get up and pull him to the dance floor.

"Won't Kris be upset?"

"There's nothing going on between us, I'm simply showing you how to dance. I'm sure he won't care." I say before showing him the correct position. "Put your left hand on my waist and your right hand in my left." he does as I say. "Now, this is the hard part. Just follow my lead." I start dancing and he eventually gets it, stepping on my foot a few times in the process.

"Sorry." he says the third time he steps on my foot.

"It's fine." is all I reply even though it hurts.

As he get more comfortable dancing with me we move closer together. I am now resting my head on his shoulder with my arms draped over his shoulder. I'm so tired I could fall asleep right now.

"Bre, you should go back to the train, your falling asleep on me." Josh says. He pulls me off the dance floor leading me back to the train. I really would have fallen asleep on him if he didn't bring me to my room. "Go to sleep." he commands.

"What about Kris?"

"I'll tell him to went to bed."

"Thanks, and don't mention out little dance, he might flip."

"Trusts me, I won't." he says as he walks out the door. I walk over to the closet and grab some clothes to change into. After the whole shower incident, I moved my clothes into here. I put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I walk over to the bed and quickly fall asleep.

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and please feel free to review more : )**


	8. District Five

**A/N Hey y'all! So I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! On another completely non Hunger Games related note, so there is this book called 'Beautiful Creatures' by Kami Garcia and Margret Sthol (I think that's how you spell her last name) and its pretty awesome. So, the movie is coming out in February and the trailer just came out. IT'S STINKING AWESOME! If you haven't read the book (or books, the whole series is great) then I recommended you do! Also, I really need to talk to someone privately about ideas for this story. I have ideas, but I don't want you all to be mad (which I know will happen if I use my ideas). If anyone wants to be that person let me know through review or PM. Thank you all my lovelies! **

I wake up sleeping next to Kris. His arms are around me as we zoom through District Four and into Five. I lightly kiss him to wake him up. His eyes flutter and he rolls over pulling the pillow over his head.

"Come on, we need to get up."

"Why? Your parents already know we are sharing a room. We have no reason to get up early and try to hide it."

"Wait, who told you about that?"

"Josh." The thought of Josh brings back last night. How am I going to tell Kris without him flipping out?

"Bre, I know you and Josh danced last night."

"I'm sorry, he just looked bored out of his mind and you were off talking to someone. I'm sorry." he is silent for a few minutes.

"I'm not upset, besides I danced with other girls last night too." he says the last part in more of a whisper, most likely hoping I didn't hear him, but I did.

"You danced with other girls?" I can't help it, but I'm a bit jealous.

"Yes, are we not allowed to dance with other people?" he replies. I'm not really sure what to say. I most definitely don't want to answer I mean I want to question him a bit about it. He can read right through my silence. "You're jealous!" he exclaims.

"No I'm not!" I deny it.

"You so are!"

"Kris, don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not!"

"What, It's not like you weren't jealous of Josh!"

"What? Me jealous? Why on earth would I be jealous of Josh?" I'm totally going to get him now.

"Oh, no reason, he was just holding me really close, his hands on my waist, my hands around his neck, my head lying on his-"

"Alright! I'm jealous! There, you got me to admit it! Now will you please admit that you're jealous?" He admitted it, now I think it's right for me to admit it too.

"Okay, okay, I guess I was a little jealous."

"Ahha! I knew it!"

"What ever. You got me to admit it, now leave me alone so I can shower."

"May I join you?"

"Kris! That's completely inappropriate!" I say sounding a little bit like Effie.

"I was joking!"

"Well, it's not funny. My father would kill you." I say as I leave to the bathroom.

The warm water feels so nice on my skin. My feet are still aching from dancing last night.

"Hurry up! I need to take a shower too!" I hear Kris yell from the bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah."

I get out of the bathroom and change heading to the bedroom while Kris goes to take a shower. I look around the room to find Kris' clothes all over.

"Lazy bum can't even pick up his clothes."

"I heard that!" Kris yells from the shower. I throw all his clothes in a pile in the corner of the room.

"Kris, I'm going to eat!" I yell.

"Alright, I'll be there soon!" I hear before I leave.

I sit down at the table and Josh is the only one left eating with me.

"You told him? After I told you not to?"

"Well yeah, I figured that it would be better me telling him then him finding out from someone else."

"Did you go back to the party after you dropped me off at my room?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you meet any girls?" I ask.

"What are you trying to set me up with someone?"

"No one in specific. There were just quite a few pretty girls there last night and a good guy like you deserves a special someone."

"Well, you'll be the first person I tell when I find my 'special someone.' Speaking of special someone's, here comes yours."

"Hey what were you guys talking about?" Kris asks as he sits down next to me.

"Nothing important." Josh replies obviously not wanting to tell Kris what we had talked about. I hear someone's heels clicking across the floor and automatically know who it is.

"Good morning Effie!" I say a little too chirpy for my taste.

"Good morning dears! Now, we will be in District Five in about an hour!"

I know Kris has been dreading this moment. Camille, one of the girls that befriended Kris in training, was from five. They didn't spend much time in the games together, but were like best friends in training. I feel Kris tense next to me. I say a quick than you to Effie and turn to Kris.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll do it. I'll be there with you all the way."

"Thanks Bre." I lay my head on his shoulder and stroke his arm. He relaxes his muscles and rests his head on top of mine. I hear a chough before a voice.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but you two are gross!" Josh says with a disgusted face.

"You won't think it's gross when you get your own girlfriend, buddy." Kris says after placing a kiss on my head.

"Is this even allowed?"

"I don't care if it is or not. I can't do this with out you." Kris' eyes are already misty and he isn't even on stage.

"Kyle, I can't do this without you either." Daisy says clinging to his arm, looking like she just saw a Capitol mutt.

"You need to be on stage in two minutes. All of you just go on stage." Haymitch complains. "You two! Don't forget to play it up!" Kris and I nod. Effie comes over and hands Kris and Daisy note cards to read off.

"Ready?" I ask Kris. He just nods nervously. I go up on my tip toes and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "It'll be alright."

"Her family is out there." he hasn't looked me in the eye.

"Hey, look at me," he finally looks. A tear falls from his eye, I quickly wipe it away. "I'm right here next to you, I right here." I grab his hand and he grips it like his life depends on it.

All of our names are announced and we all walk on stage. Effie must have told them that we were coming out here too. I look at Kris, a fake smile on his face that I'm sure mirrors mine. As soon as we hit the stage I wave and when we reach canter stage I grab Kris and pull him in for a kiss. This kiss is different then our others, it's reassuring. Reassuring that everything will turn out alright. The crowd is going wild. I look over at Daisy and see that she's on the brink of tears. While they read their note cards from Effie, I look down in the front row and automatically recognize Camille's family. She looks just like her mother and sisters. They all look so thin. I just want to give them everything, but I know I can't.

As soon as they both finish reading their notes, they go and say hello to the tributes families, pulling me and Kyle along. We all politely apologize for their losses. I go over to one of Camille's sisters. She is hiding behind her mama. I crouch down knowing that my prep team will yell at me for letting my dress drag on the ground.

"Hey, my name if Bre, what's yours?"

"Gwen."

"Hi, Gwen. I'm very sorry that your sister isn't here."

"It's alright Miss Bre, she's in heaven with daddy." I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my body and smashed into a million pieces. Kris is now crouched down with me. I look over at him and see a few tear slip down the side of his face. He looks over to me and wipes a tear, I hadn't known was falling, off my face.

"Don't Cry Miss Bre, I'll see Camille and daddy again." I give Gwen a hug and tell her she's right. I stand up to give a hug to the mother and she apologizes.

"Don't." I say trying not to sound harsh.

I grab Kris' hand as we ascend up the stair and to the back of the stage. As soon as we reach the back of the stage, Daisy and I break down. I mentally slap myself because I'm not the one that should be crying. I finally stop the tears and hug Kris with all my might.

"You don't have to be strong anymore." I whisper in his ear.

"Tonight." is the only thing he says, but I know what he means. He'll be the one receiving comfort tonight. Once we are both alright being alone we head off with our prep teams to get ready for the banquet tonight.

_I'm dancing with Kris like nothing else in the world matters. His hands on my waist feels so right. He leans in and kisses me, stirring a fire in my chest. He deepens the kiss, but we break away when we hear a bloodcurdling scream. I look to my left and see little Gwen covered in blood. I run over there and she falls to the ground. I fall and begin to cry. _That's when I wake up, covered in sweat and tears falling from my eyes. Next to me is a thrashing Kris, covered in sweat too. I try to stop his thrashing, but I can't

"Kris, come on, wake up, please wake up." He is still thrashing. I decide to go to the only person who I know won't hate me fore waking him up right now. Josh.

I run out of my room and know vigorously on his door until he finally opens it.

"Geeze, what on earth do you need in the middle of the night."

"Kris" is all I say and he follows. Josh shakes him trying to get him to wake up, but still can't. he stops and raises his hand.

"What are you doing?" I almost yell.

"What needs to be done." is all he says before he slaps Kris in the face. That wakes him up. I run over to him and basically jump on him.

"I'm right here. Your safe." I mouth a thank you to Josh and he silently leaves. Sobs are racking Kris' body. Once he finally calms down, I ask him if he wants to talk about it, he just shakes his head. I lay down right next to him, tracing patterns on his chest. He eventually falls asleep and I do too.


	9. Forever and Always

**A/N So I know I said I was going to cut the mushy-ness down, but this chapter needed it! You understand when you read : )**

"I can't even believe that we are heading back to the Capitol!" Effie cheers. She has been looking forward to this ever since we have left District Eleven.

"I'm just glad that we get to go home after the banquet." I mumble.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh, nothing Effie." I'm eagerly waiting for our arrival in the Capitol. I haven't had access to a phone and I haven't seen or talked to Amelia in ages.

"Are you excited?" Daisy asks me when she comes to sit down for lunch.

"Honestly, I just want to go home. I'm tired of moving around from place to place. I want to go and take a nice long nap in bed."

"You mean Kris' bed?" she says with a smirk.

"Whoever's bed. Right now I don't really care." She just shakes her head knowing that I would rather be with Kris right now. Kris, Kyle, and Josh had a 'man night', which is really just a sleepover, last night. They thought a sleepover sounded to girly and came up with man night. So creative.

"So, I was talking to Josh and he said that he's moving to District Twelve?" Daisy questions.

"Yeah, Kris and I are actually supposed to take him house shopping once we get back." I'm not sure how well that will go.

"Oh! I have a great idea! Don't you have a spare room in your house?"

"Yeah, but I think he wants his own house." "

Well, then why don't I move into the spare room and he can have my house! It'll be fully furnished minus my personal things." I think about it for a few seconds.

"That's not a bad idea Daisy and I'm sure Kyle won't mind having you around anyways." I say with a nudge.

"I'm sure you would jump at the chance to move in with Kris too." she replies. I really would. I would love to move in with Kris, but I'm pretty sure my parents would kill me and him. They already don't like us sharing a room let alone a house. It will just have to wait. Although, I'm surprised that my father didn't make me move out of Kris' room. I just laugh at Daisy's comment.

"What time are the boys going to get up? They haven't made an appearance since dinner last night." Daisy asks.

"I don't know."

"Hopefully soon." Daisy adds. I hope I see them soon too. I had terrible nightmares last night and got hardly any sleep. I know it's going to be hard for me to stay up tonight. All I want to do I fall asleep right here on the couch.

"We should probably go and wake them up if they aren't up already. We will be in the Capitol soon." Daisy suggests. I nod in agreement and we both head to Josh's room.

"What!?" I scream after I hear Haymitch's plan for . "I'm only eighteen! You think I'm ready for this?!"

"Just play it up on stage. You'll do fine with Kris. Oh, and don't mention this to him, I wasn't supposed to tell you." I stalk off and lock myself in my room. Away from everyone. I'm not ready. I need some time to think.

I spin around in front of the mirror admiring the beautiful dress Felix has made for me. It's off white and lace runs to the floor. I guess the Capitol loved it when Kyle and I went on stage with Daisy and Kris, so they wanted us up on stage here, in the Capitol. I hear a gasp and turn around to see my mom and dad looking a bit misty eyed.

"Peeta, look at our daughter."

"Yeah, she's beautiful, like her mama." dad says walking over to me. He comes over and hugs me tightly. I feel a tear escape his eye and fall on my bare shoulder. Mom comes over and joins our embrace.

"You are so grown up." I really feel grown up in this dress. My make up and hair don't make me feel younger either.

"I'll always be you little girl." I whisper in my fathers ear. I hear a faint knock on the door.

"They are waiting for you Bre." Haymitch says. I walk out ready to face the crowd.

"Alright you two, you better not mess this up." Haymitch says looking directly at Kris. I pretend not to notice. Once Haymitch leaves I turn to Kris.

"What's wrong?" I ask, knowing what's wrong. He chuckles a little and pulls me in for a hug.

"Nothings wrong, why would you think that?"

"I don't know."

"You now I love you, right?" he says with a smile so bright that I can't help but close the gap between us.

"I love you, too and don't you forget it." Kyle shoots me a glace. He knows that I know what's happening. I had to talk to someone after I cleared my mind a little bit. He was just across the hall and I knew he would understand. I mouth 'I'm okay' and he gives me a faint smile. We are announced and walk on stage, sharing a few kisses to appease the crowd, for now. We answer a few questions until our relationships come up. Caesar asks Daisy and Kyle a few questions, but I don't hear them because all I can hear is the beating of my own heart. I am extremely nervous. I grab Kris' hand and find his palm sweaty. I squeeze it for some reassurance. Eventually Caesar turns to Kris and I.

"So, how have you two love birds been?" he asks.

"We've been great." I reply coolly.

"Staying out of trouble?" Caesar asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about trouble….for now." Kris says getting some laughs from the crowd.

"Do you two have anything any plans?"

"Right now, we are just going with the flow." I say somewhat avoiding the question.

"Care to add anything Kris?" Caesar asks, giving him the perfect opportunity.

"Actually, yes," he turns to me ignoring everyone else in the audience. "Bre, I have been in love with you since I laid my eyes on you. I literally jumped for joy when I got home from the first time I met you. You were different then any girl I had ever met. I now know that the thing that was different was love. Not a mothers love, but true love." I'm crying now, knowing what comes next. He pops down on one knee and pulls out a ring box. I hear the crowd gasp. "Aubrey Rue Mellark, will you marry me?" I lose it. I get down and place my lips on his.

"Yes!" I say with a smile stretching from ear to ear. He places the ring on my left ring finger. The crowd is going ballistic and the few others on stage are clapping, but none of that matters to me, right now all I can think about is our future together.

When we get off stage, I'm surrounded by my family. The first to hug me is Kyle.

"I'm so happy for you sis."

"Thanks, it means a lot." I reply. It goes the same for everyone. My father threatens Kris that if anything happens to me, he's dead. Then comes Josh. I hug him tight. I know he hasn't been in my life for the past few years, but I feel as though he was always there.

"I'm so happy for you Bre."

"Thanks" I say. Finally Kris makes his way back over to me. Almost everyone is gone now, getting ready for tonight. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. I can't help but play with the little hairs and the nape of his neck. We break apart gasping for air.

"Did you know?" he asks me.

"Haymitch told me."

"Would you have said yes if our lives didn't depend on it?" he asks.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else." I stay before leaning in for one more kiss. "I better go, Xenia will have a fit for ruining my make up." he leans in for one more kiss.

"See you soon." he says before we part ways.

The banquet is being held at the Presidents house and everyone who is anyone is there. Kris and I say 'hello' and get a 'Congratulations!' from almost everyone. I eat until I feel like I'm going to burst. At one in the morning we all head to our old rooms above the training center. We would be on out way home, but the driver doesn't want to go back to Twelve this late at night. I take a shower and change into some sweats and one of Kris t-shirts.

"I have a surprise for you." Kris says once I'm fully changed.

"Kristopher Hawthorne, you know I don't like surprises!" I say as he covers my eyes.

"It's a good one and don't think of it as a surprise, think of it as a engagement gift."

"Alright." he picks me up bridal style and carries me. I can feel him going up stairs and feel the cool air of the Capitol night.

"Now, open your eyes." he says as he sets me down. I look and see the roof lit by candle light and a bed make out of pillows and blankets. I hop into his arms.

"This is perfect!" I say. He spins me around a few times before we make our way to the 'bed.' I press my head against his chest and hear his heart beat. I look up into his eyes and he's staring at me with pure adoration.

"Thank you, thank you for everything Kris." I say as I feel my eye lids getting heavier.

"Good night my love." is the last thing I hear.

**A/N I know in the last chapter I asked for someone to ask about something a little and I wanted to run it by one more person, anons I put my email up on my profile so feel free to email me and I'll reply with my question. How did you guys like this chapter? Please let me know in the reviews! And thanks a bunch for reading! : )**


	10. Suprises

I wake up with the memory of last night. I remember the first time Kris and I had a sleepover on the roof. I thought I was going to lose him, but now he's mine, forever. I know it's a little early, but I begin thinking of our wedding. Where are we going to have it? We could have a giant fancy wedding in the Capitol or we could have a nice and simple wedding in District Twelve. I'm hoping for the latter, but I don't need to worry about this now, we have a few months at least. Aunt Prim and Amelia probably can't wait for me to get home. I'm sure they will have a ton of questions about the wedding that hasn't even been planned. I can't even believe this, I'm engaged to Kris. If you would have told me this when the day I first met him, I would have never believed you. I didn't think I could love someone so much. If this isn't enough for the Capitol, I don't know what will be. The Capitol would be the only reason I would have a huge fancy wedding. I just hope this is enough. When I first found out that he was proposing to appease the Capitol, I was upset. Not because I wasn't ready, but because I wanted it to be special, not in front of all of Panem. But, Haymitch told me that he was actually planning on proposing to me when we were back in Twelve. That made me a little bit more happy. I guess that's why my parents didn't fuss too much when they found out that we would be sharing a room. Before I can think about it anymore, I feel Kris stir in bed next to me. It feels different waking up next to Kris now that we're engaged then when we were just together. We don't have to hide it anymore. I snuggle deeper into his chest not wanting to get up yet. He kisses my head after saying good morning.

"I think I could get used to this." he says with a smile that could light up this world.

"I think I could, too." I reply. I begin to lean in for a kiss, but am interrupted by a scream that sounds like it's coming from a teenage girl. Kris and I immediately bolt up and look at the door that leads up here, to the roof. Kris is the one who realizes who it is before I do.

"Amelia?" he asks. "Bre!" she screams, not caring that Kris and I are in bed together, as she runs full force towards me. I jump out of bed and begin to run towards her. She gives me a bone crushing hug once we reaching each other.

"I have missed you so much!" she says.

"I've missed you too!" Surprisingly, she lets go of me to hug Kris. I didn't really expect that. Kris is now by my side and I look at her full appearance to see how much older she looks.

"You grew like five inches since I've seen you! And are you wearing makeup?" I say.

"Well, I'm not a little girl Bre! I'm seventeen, almost eighteen!" she says with a chuckle.

"No, your not!"

"Yes, my birthday is in two months."

"I feel old." I say with a grunt.

"You are old! Your old and engaged."

"I am not old! I'm only eighteen."

"So," she says stretching out the 'o.' "Let me see your ring!" she says. I laugh at her enthusiasm and hold out my hand. It's a white gold band with a small diamonds all the way around it. Kris spent way too much money. This is only my engagement ring. It interlocks with my promise ring which will interlock with my wedding ring. He really had this whole thing planned out.

"Oh my gosh! Bre! It's so beautiful!" she gushes.

"Bre?" Kris asks. "I'm going to get some breakfast, do you want to come?"

"Do you mind if I stay up here and talk with Amelia for a while?"

"No, you two need to catch up. I'll see you soon." he says with a kiss.

Once Kris' is gone Amelia begins to giggle.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You two are just so cute! I can't wait for the wedding!"

"Me neither. I can't even believe we're engaged. It's so surreal. We talked about it a lot lat night at the banquet. He was originally going to propose when we got back to Twelve, but he decided it was batter to do it here in the Capitol. So, when did you get here?" I ask.

"Well, I had a doctors appointment and we planned it so we would be leaving at the same time."

"Well, I'm glad that I don't have to wait to see you."

"Knock, knock." I hear Josh call from the door.

"You can come up here Josh." I say. "Hey, you remember Josh, Finnick and Annie's oldest son?"

"Yeah, I saw him last night when we arrived." she says with a blush. She doesn't…does she?

"Yeah, we caught up last night while you were up here with Kris doing who knows what."

"All we were doing was-" I begin to say trying to defend myself, but Josh cuts me off.

"I don't want to know what you two were doing, I just came up here to tell you that we are leaving in an hour."

"Me and Kris weren't doing anything but sleeping!" Josh and Amelia both laugh.

"Thanks Josh." Amelia says, again with a blush. Josh flashes her an award winning smile.

"No problem." he say as he leaves.

"Oh my goodness! You so like him don't you!"

"What m-me? No, no way." she tries to deny it.

"I saw the way you were looking at him, you so do!"

"Bre, you're being ridiculous."

"Then I guess you wont care that he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"He doesn't?" she asks before I even finish my sentence.

"Aha! You can't deny it now!"

"Alright, alright I guess I do have a little crush on him."

"You two would be so cute together!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going back to Twelve and he's staying here in the Capitol."

"No, he's coming back to Twelve. See, you two have a chance!"

"He's also too old for me."

"He's only twenty years old, Miss 'I'm not a little girl. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen.'"

"What ever happens will happen, now lets go get something to eat." I agree wanting to eat also.

We walk to the dining room to be greeted by Aunt Prim and Uncle Logan.

"Aunt Prim! Uncle Logan!"

"Aubrey! Congratulations! We are so happy for you and Kris!" Aunt Prim cheers as she hugs me.

"Thank you Aunt Prim!"

"When we get back to Twelve we are going to have so much planning your wedding!" I smile and walk over to hug Uncle Logan.

"We are so excited for you sweetie." he says when we break apart.

"Thank you Uncle Logan." I get a muffin and take a seat next to my mom.

"Where is Kris?" I ask my mother.

"He said he had something he needed to do with Josh."

"Oh, okay." I say being disappointed.

"Oh my! Look at the time! We need to leave in five minutes! Everyone come out to the car!" Effie says looking more frazzled then ever. I scarf down my muffin and begin to head to the limo taking us to the train station.

I'm walk next to Haymitch. I don't remember seeing him after out interview with Caesar.

"Haymitch?"

"What?" he turns to see me and his voice softens. "Oh, hey sweetheart, congratulations."

"Oh, thanks. Where were you last night? I don't remember seeing you after our interview?"

"I had some business to attend to. It's nothing to worry about." the way he says this isn't very convincing, but I don't want to have this conversation right now.

"I have to go find Kris, I'll talk to you later Haymitch." I say as I go off to find Kris.

I go to Josh's room figuring that he may be there with Kris. I start walking down the hall and see Kris and Josh walk out of the bed room.

"Hey, you two were leaving in two minutes." I say as we meet half way through the hall. Kris grabs my hand as we walk out of the building together.

We ride the few minutes to the train station and board the train quickly trying to appease Effie by keeping on schedule. I sit down on a couch with Kris and look to my left to find Josh and Amelia smiling and talking. I poke Kris in the side to get his attention.

"Hey, look at those two." I say in a hushed tone.

"I wonder when they'll build up the courage to admit they like each other." he replies.

"Maybe we can set them up on a date once we get home." I say thinking of the perfect plan.

"Speaking of home, we need to talk about housing arrangements. Do you want to move in after or before the wedding?" he asks me.

"I would rather move in before. Actually, relatively soon after we get back because then I won't have to sneak over to your house and Daisy is moving into my room so I'll-"

"Wait, Daisy is moving into your room?"

"Yeah, and then Josh is going to move into her house."

"I'm sure your brother was thrilled about that."

"He was ecstatic."

"Okay, well when we get back, we will move you in. I'll need to clean up, my house is a disaster."

"It's okay, I'll help you."

"You know, I'm not sure what I would do without you." he says lightly pecking my cheek.

"You would be living alone with your paints, wishing you could have an amazing fiancé like me."

"Haha, very funny." We sit in a comfortable silence until I realize Kyle and Daisy are missing from room.

"Hey, do you know where Kyle and Daisy are?"

"No, they were just in here a few minutes ago."

"I think we should go and find them." I say as I get up. Kris just follows behind me. We look through all the rooms and don't see them anywhere.

"All this looking is making me hungry." he says.

"Why don't we go get something from the kitchen?" I suggest.

"That sounds amazing."

Kris and I head to the kitchen.

"Kyle! You got frosting all over my shirt!" I hear as we near.

"Sorry, babe." I am about to open the door when Daisy pushes it open.

"Bre, Kris!" she says shutting the door as fast as she can. "What are you two doing here?"

"We just came to get some food. What are you two doing in there?"

"Nothing!" Daisy shouts.

"Nothing. Just making some lunch, yeah we're making some lunch!"

"Well, can we come in and get something to eat?"

"No! We'll umm…bring you something! Just go and we'll bring you some food."

"Okay" I say feeling a little suspicious. I wonder what they're really doing…

Daisy POV

Wheeew! That was a close one. Ever since Kyle and I found out that Kris was going to propose, we decided we were going to throw a surprise engagement party once we got back to District Twelve. Since Kyle is an amazing baker, taking after his dad of course, we decided to make a cake. Originally, we were going to make it once we got home, but we thought it might be better to make it on the train.

"I can't believe you." I say as I walk back to clean more of the frosting off my shirt.

"What?" Kyle asks trying to act innocent.

"You didn't come to help me cover and you got frosting all over my favorite shirt!" he is just snickering as he continues to frost the cake. "It's not funny! Our cover almost got blown and now we have to make them lunch."

"You told them that we're making them lunch?"

"It was the only thing I could think of, no thanks to you." I say while picking up my piping bag.

"You know you love me!" Kyle say as he comes over and places a kiss on my forehead.

"What ever stops the tears." I say jokingly.

"Ouch, that hurt." he says pretending to wipe a tear away. "Can I have a kiss to make it better?" he asks with a stupid grin on his face.

I just laugh and go on my tippy toes to kiss him. He kisses back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I break away remembering that we have to make lunch for Bre and Kris. Kyle sighs.

"We have a lunch to make."

"Can't that wait just a few more minutes?"

"Nope." I say as I grab some lunch meat out of the fridge. "Come on, come help me make them sandwiches." I say trying to persuade him. He gives in and helps me make the sandwiches.

My mind drifts to Bre and Kris. I don't think I've seen a more perfect couple. You can tell their in love just by the way they look at each other.

"I can't wait for your sisters wedding." I say excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm hoping she has a small wedding back home rather then one in the Capitol."

"Me too! And I can't wait to see their children! They are going to be the most adorable kids ever!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about children?"

"You don't honestly think that they aren't going to have kids, do you? Did you see the way she treated that little girl Gwen? She would be a great mother."

"It's just weird thinking about it. I would be an uncle."

"Yes, you would."

"Come on, lets go bring them their sandwiches." Kyle says as he finishes making the last sandwich.

"Wait," I say before giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you." he say as we break apart. We've never actually said I love you to each other, even though it is always implied. Hearing him say it makes my heart race.

"I love you, too." I say with the biggest smile on my face.

**A/N So I threw in some of Daisy's POV, how'd you like it? I'm planning on putting some other POV's in soon. I know this chapter is a little too mushy, but I'm still trying to straighten out my plan for the rest of the story. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better. **

**Puffyhair: yeah it was confusing in the beginning a little, but it was all straightened out : ) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! : )**


	11. Festum Victor

**A/N: Alright guys, I am soooooooooooo sorry. I like dropped off the face of the earth for like two weeks. I had homecoming and being home schooled and constantly needing to be at school caused me to get behind and the past weekend, I was at a college view weekend. My life has just been crazy, but I feel so bad for not updating. On a completely non-Hunger Games related note, I just finished reading Divergent and Insurgent, and let me say….AMAZING! You definitely need to read them if you haven't already! You'll definitely like them if you liked Hunger Games (which I'm assuming you do since your reading this fanfic). I'm going to leave you alone now and let you read on. **

Bre POV

We arrive in District Twelve and find the station swarmed with people. As we walk through the crowd, Kris and I get many congratulations. I look around and see lights and decorations hanging from the shops and houses.

"It looks beautiful." I murmur.

"I think this is one feast that I'm actually looking forward to." Kris says.

We continue our journey back to our houses to get ready. The Festum Victor is much more relaxed then the previous banquets, allowing us to get ready without our prep team. It's nice being able to get ready on our own for a change. I head up to my room, leaving Kris to go get ready. I pick out a black, floor length dress with long sleeves that hug me in all the right places. It's rather cold here in District Twelve compared to the other Districts. I'm actually surprised there isn't snow on the ground yet. I curl my hair with the curling iron my prep team gave me as a going away present. I come down stairs to meet my family.

"Look at my beautiful daughter!" my mom gushes.

"Kris is lucky to have you." my dad says as he comes over and places a kiss on my head.

"Thanks mom and dad. Now, lets go to the banquet!"

"Bre! You look stunning!" Amelia says once we find her. Daisy and Kris just finished on stage.

"I could say the same about you! Dressing up for someone, are we?" I say with a nudge.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course! You look amazing!" She really does. She's wearing a red strapless dress that hangs all the way to the floor.

"Bre, do you know where he is?"

"He's still back at the house, he should be here soon." I say as I search the crowd for Kris. He's here somewhere. I look over to the right and see Amelia has found Josh. When he sees her, he's dumbfound. She grabs his hand and she leads him onto the dance floor. I spot Daisy and Kyle and walk over to them. "Have either of you guys seen Kris?"

"No, last I saw him was when we were on stage." Daisy replies. I say a quick thanks and continue searching the crowd for Kris. Just when I think I'm never going to find him, I feel warm hands wrap around my waist.

I turn around he places a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"You look amazing." Kris whispers in my ear. I smile and go on my tippy toes to kiss him. He pulls me on the dance floor, spinning me a few times. We dance for a little bit until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Josh asks me. I look at Kris for the okay and nod. Kris decides to dance with Amelia. Once we are a little bit further from them, I look at Josh and start smiling.

"What?" he asks.

"You so like Amelia!" I say laughing a little.

"Yeah, and?" He never denies the truth.

"And you two are so cute. You should ask her out."

"What if she rejects me?" he asks like he's thirteen again. Sometimes I really think I'm the older one.

"You practically have her eating out of the palms of you hands!"

"You really think that she'll say yes?"

"Of course she will! Go and ask her out right now!"

"Alright, Alright!" I shove him in the direction of Amelia. I watch as Josh stops Amelia and Kris dancing, he's talking and I see the biggest smile spread across Amelia's face. She grabs his hand and then drags him to dance.

Kris comes over and pulls me to him.

"You look amazing." he breathes into my ear.

"Thank you. Where have you been?"

"There were a few people from the Capitol I needed to say hello to, but I'm all yours now." he says placing a kiss on my forehead. He moves his lips from both cheeks and finally to my lips. The kiss is soft and delicate. Like he's trying not to break me. We break apart and just stand there for a few minutes before anyone talks. "I hope you don't mind, but my bedroom is a mess." I laugh.

"What, did you loose your suit and empty your closet looking for it?" I say jokingly.

"You know me so well." I laugh at his confession. "Even when I found it, it was shoved in the bottom of my closet and had to iron my shirt."

"I told you to hang it up, but you don't listen to me." I argue.

"I should probably start to listening to you."

"Yes, you should." I say placing a kiss on his cheek.

Daisy POV

"Okay, so we are going to decorate tonight and set everything up. Now tomorrow morning, we'll bring the cake to the house while Josh and Amelia distract Kris and Bre." I explain Kyle as we dance. Tomorrow is the day of Kris and Bre's engagement party.

"We're decorating tonight? When we get home at midnight, when everyone's exhausted?" Kyle asks.

"Well, unless you want to get up early to decorate."

"I think I'd rather decorate tonight." he says.

I look into his eyes and I'm sure I have the stupidest grin on my face. He's been so great with me. He's everything I could ever ask for. When I came back from the Games, it took me longer then Kris to have things go back to normal. But Kyle really helped with that. I would have terrible nightmares and he'd sneak over and stay with me till I fell asleep. It was also really comforting to have him stay in my room on the Victory Tour. He's just perfect.

"What?" he asks smiling back.

"I love you." I say. He responds by kissing me, but this isn't like our other kisses, this one is full of passion and love.

"I love you too." he says when we break apart.

Bre POV

Kris and I head back to, now, our house. I quickly run up to the room and change as Kris continues walking to the kitchen. I walk over to the window and see a few snowflakes on the window sill. I'm surprised that the snow waited this long to fall. I finish changing head down to the kitchen. "Kris?" I call out when I don't see him. I walk to his art room and scream when someone grabs me from behind.

Daisy POV

I'm standing on a ladder hanging white streamers when I feel something cold go down my back. I scream as I shake my shirt, allowing the snow to fall to the ground. I turn around to see Kyle. His nose is red and he has snowflakes on his head.

"Geeze Kyle! You scared the heck out of me! I could have fallen!" I say slapping his shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, besides I would have caught you."

"Where are you parents?"

"Talking with Haymitch about who knows what. They probably wont be out too long because it's snowing."

"When did it start snowing?" I say brushing the snow out of his hair.

"Yeah, about an hour after you left." I left the party early so I wont have to stay up too late decorating.

"I hope it doesn't snow too much, I don't want to be stuck in here with you."

"We would have fun!" he says picking me up and dropping me on the couch. He falls on top of me and kisses me. I'm smiling and laughing through the kiss. I hear a door open before I hear foot steps.

"We're back!" Mr. Mellark yells. Kyle quickly gets off of me and we both stand up.

"How was your talk?" Kyle asks awkwardly and his parents enter the room. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark look at each other before answering.

"It was good." Mrs. Mellark says not making eye contact with anyone. "Well, I'm going to bed. Feel free to stay over tonight Daisy, I'm sure Bre wont mind if you sleep in her bed. Goodnight." she says kissing Kyle on the forehead and heading up to her room. Once Mr. and Mrs. Mellark are out of ear shot, I say to Kyle,

"Your mother is a terrible liar."

"Yeah, she is, but lets not worry about it, we have a house to decorate!" Kyle says cheerfully.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks for the previous reviews!**


	12. Toast and Burn Eggs

**A/N: Here is an extra long chapter for you all! I still feel bad for not updating for almost 3 weeks. Hope you like this chapter! I threw in a little bit of Josh's POV in the end.**

Kris POV

I hear Bre scream from my art studio and rush out of the bathroom.

"Bre?!" I yell, but get no response.

I search the whole house before I realize that the back door is open. I run outside and am shocked when a see two dark figures in in the corner. One is a girl, who I recognize to be Bre, the other is a man, at least a foot taller then her. I walk slowly and quietly over there and jump on the guy. But am shocked when the motion sensor porch light turns on to reveal Haymitch under me.

"Haymitch?" I say before helping him up. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to talk to your fiancé here, but some idiot jumped on top of me."

"Sorry! I just thought you were attacking Bre since I heard her scream and you were in the dark with her! And why are you outside?!" I argue.

"I needed to be able to talk to her in private!"

"Will both of you stop! It was a misunderstanding, we're all okay, so can we please go on with our lives?"

"Fine." both Haymitch and I mumble.

I walk over to Bre and wrap my arms around her because she's shivering.

"As I was saying, the riots are dying down, it seems like the people are giving up."

"Why would they just give up? They have been fighting tooth and nail and they just decide to give up?" Bre asks.

"It still seems a little fishy to me too, but its all we know." I knew the Capitol citizens have been rebelling, but I didn't know it was this bad. "Now, I know you're not going to like this, but Your parents and I think it's best if you two have a Capitol wedding." he pauses to see our reaction. I already knew this was going to happen,-Haymitch had talked to me earlier- so I have no reaction. Of course Bre is upset.

"What? Why? If the riots are dying down, then why would we need to have a Capitol wedding?"

"We don't think they are really dying down. We just want to give them something so that the riots stay out of commission." Bre sighs before agreeing. "Well, I've got to hit the hay. Goodnight you lover birds." Haymitch says teasingly. Bre turns in my arms so she is facing me.

"You were really worried about me, huh?" she says with a smile, hew mood completely changed.

"Yeah, I was. How would you feel if you heard me scream then find me out side with a strange person."

"I would probably freak out."

"That's what I thought."

"Lets go inside before I get frost bite." she says pulling me along with her.

Bre POV

As I make hot chocolate for Kris and I, I think about what happened earlier. I'm glad that it was just Haymitch wanting to talk to me instead of some creep. He didn't have to scare me though. When I told him that, he said he thought it would be funny. He stopped thinking that when I elbowed him in the gut.

I walk back to the living room with our hot chocolate and sit next to Kris, who has managed to start a fire.

"Here you go." I say handing him hot chocolate.

"Your really upset about having our wedding in the Capitol, aren't you?" he asks. I knew he was going to ask me.

"I just wanted it to be special, about us and what we want. Not orchestrated but the Capitol." I know that what will end up happening.

"Well, I have something to make it up to you." he says as he pulls something out from behind his back. It's a loaf of bread and two skewers. "Now, I know it's old fashioned, but I was thinking that we could have a toasting." When I was younger, my parents told me about toastings. You basically toasted a piece of bread over the fire and fed it to your partner. It was something special. You could sign a marriage certificate and have a wedding, but you didn't feel married until you had your toasting. In a way, a toasting is the real marriage ceremony.

"Kris, this means so much to me. Thank you." I say leaning over and kissing him. We break apart and he wipes away the tear that I didn't even know was falling. I'm so happy right now. We both take a piece of bread and toast it.

"I want to say something first." I say. "I thought I was going to loose you last year, but now I know you're here to stay. Kris, I'll always love you, forever and always. Through the good or the bad or the ugly. I can't imagine my life without you. Kristopher Devin Hawthorne, I am head over heels, truly, madly, deeply, in love with you and I am honored that you want me to be your wife."

"Alright, now it's my turn." he says with a smile. "I have been through things no one should have to go through, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Every time I wanted to give up, I thought about you. I thought about the future we could have. Get married. Have a family together. Grow old together. That's what kept me going. I honestly thought I would never see the day I would make you my wife, but here I am." This makes me chuckle a little bit. Happy tears are falling down my face. "I will love you to the very end, forever and always. Aubrey Rue Mellark, I love you to the moon and back and am honored that you want to be my wife."

We feed each other the toast and it tastes so delicious. Only one person could have made this bread. Dad. Mom and Dad were in on this surprise. Once I swallow, Kris pulls a ring out of his pocket and slips it onto my ring finger. It fits perfectly with my engagement and promise ring. I feel bad that I don't have his ring yet, but I push that thought aside. I hug Kris with all my might.

"Are you ready for bed Mrs. Hawthorne?" he asks me and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I think I am Mr. Hawthorne." I say with the biggest smile on my face.

He scoops me up like the many times before and carries me up the stairs bridal style. He sets me on the bed and kisses me passionately, his hands gripping me above my sweats where my shirt has ridden up a little bit. My skin tingles everywhere he touches me. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. I pull him down on the bed right next to me. His hands rise in my shirt so they are now high on my waist. I'm not ready to go any further. I need to stop him. I gently pull away and look at him in the eyes.

"Kris…" He is blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far."

"I just don't think I'm ready yet."

"I don't think I'm ready either."

"We'll wait then, until we're both ready."

"I think that's a perfect plan."

"Okay, I think we should go to bed, we have a day of moving ahead of us." I say with a smile. He pulls me to him and I rest against his chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

I wake up in the morning feeling lie the happiest person alive. I lay in bed and watch the rise and fall of Kris' chest. I'll have to tell Amelia later about the toasting. She is going to freak out. I get up and decide to change. I hear Kris' breathing change and feel his eyes on me as I take off my shirt. I'm not facing him of course, but I still find it a bit awkward. I'm not used to being this exposed.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." I say after I slip my shirt on.

"I just couldn't help myself from looking at my beautiful wife." he say as he gets up and makes his way over to me. I can't help but smile when her calls me his 'wife.'

"Could you possibly not look at me while I change?" I say because I still need to change my pants.

"Okay, I wont watch you if you don't watch me."

"Deal." I say as we turn our separate ways. I change my pants quickly and turn around to find Kris with his shirt off.

"I thought we made a deal!" he says jokingly as he turns around to see me looking at him. I smile.

"I'm going to make breakfast." I say as I exit the room.

I scramble some eggs and pour them in the pan to cook. I go to grab some dishes and hear a knock on the door. I answer it to find Amelia and Josh on my front porch.

"Hey, come in." I say leading them to the kitchen table so I can make sure the eggs don't burn. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to come over and see what you and Kris were up to today."

"Nothing much, just moving some of my stuff in. Why, you two want to do something?"

"Well, I wanted to take you shopping." Amelia says.

"And I was going to see if Kris wanted to hang out." Josh says immediately after.

"Well, I'd love to go shopping for a bit, but I'd have to be back before twelve, because I need to get some of my stuff over here."

"That's fine we can definitely be back by then!"

"Let me go get Kris and see if he has anything else today." I run up the stairs to talk to Kris, but accidentally run into him.

"In a rush?" he teases.

"Hey, do you care if I go shopping with Amelia?"

"No, I'm fine with that. I'll just stay here and paint."

"Actually, Josh was wondering if you wanted to hang out with him?"

"Sure, are they both here?"

"Yeah, there down stairs."

"I imagine your going to tell Amelia about last night?"

"I'm planning on telling her later." he smiles and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Just don't tell her when I'm around. I don't want to be there when she freaks out." I laugh at the thought.

"Okay."

"Hey, Bre? I think your eggs are burning." I hear Amelia shout from down stairs.

"Shoot!" I yell and run to hopefully save the eggs. I reach the stove to see the eggs as black as charcoal. Kris comes over and sees the eggs.

"I think we should just grab something from the bakery." Amelia just laughs. I throw on some shoes and we all head out the door.

"Amelia?" I say as we head one of the few stores in the District. "I need to tell you something." she looks at me expectantly but I can't find the right words to say so I just hold out my ring finger.

"Aubrey Rue Mellark!"

"Actually it's Hawthorne now." I say and she catches on.

"You already had the wedding?! Without me?!" she practically yells to the whole District.

"Shhh! No, we had a toasting last night."

"Awww! How cute!" she says changing her mood from mad to excited. "That boy is just too sweet."

"Speaking of sweet boys, how about you and Josh? What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing! We're just friends!"

"For now, next thing you know, you'll be engaged! that's what happened to me."

"I'm not planning on getting engaged for a long time, besides he hasn't even asked me out!"

"Well, then ask him out!"

"I can't ask him out! That's weird!"

"Well, you're a bit weird so it's perfect!"

"Not funny."

"I'm being serious, you should ask him out."

"I'll think about it." she says as we enter the store.

Josh POV

Time flies by faster then the speed of light. It's bee a month since I've asked Amelia to be my girlfriend. Well, she actually asked me to be her boyfriend. A month since Daisy and Kyle surprised Kris and Bre with an engagement party. It was an even bigger surprise when the rest my family showed up. I think of the past month and how care free it was. Now, not so much. I'm sitting on Haymitch's couch waiting for him to come back. He called me over here because he said he had something really important to tell me. I have a feeling it's about the riots. They must be getting worse because Effie hasn't been able to leave the Capitol for over a month. She was supposed to come for the engagement party, but there was a 'power outage' so they couldn't operate the trains. I highly doubt that was the problem. Haymitch finally comes back out with his metal flask in hand. I'm surprised he's still alive with all his drinking in the past and how old he is.

"Look, I'm only tell you this because everyone else is being watched too closely. Their bringing them back." he says. I know he's referring to the Hunger Games.

"How?" I ask.

"We aren't sure yet," I wonder who this 'we' is? "but we think we know who is going in."

"Who?"

"You and Bre."

"Why me and Bre?"

"Well, it would have been Bre and Kris, but it will be too obvious that it's rigged."

"But both me and Bre are over eighteen, how are they going to pull that one off?"

"We aren't sure yet. I just wanted to tell you so your ready. Only one person is going to come out this time."

"And it's not going to be me."

"Well, that all depends. Considering that Kris would be your mentor and his wife is the other tribute, the odds don't look to good." The odds really aren't in my favor. "Now, we aren't certain about any of this, I just wanted to prepare you."

"Thanks for telling me Haymitch."

"And don't say anything to anyone."

"I won't." I walk out the door feeling a little discouraged. How am I supposed to act normal around everyone knowing that I could be dead in the next few months? There's something I need to do and it's not going to be pretty.

**A/N: So I stumbled upon a fic that I really like. It has so much great potential and it's unique to anything I've ever read. It's called **Finn** by **hearts cry scarlet tears**. If you go ahead and read her story and review it pm me and you'll get the story of how Amelia asked Josh out. It's a bonus because I wont be posting that in the story. Please R&R! Thanks my lovelies : )**


	13. Tears, Lots of Tears

**A/N: Guys, feel free to hate on me for not updating. I could give you a ton of excuses, but none of them are acceptable. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, especially for the long wait. Hopefully, I'll have another update by next Friday. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I just get so excited when look in my email and see a review alert! Okay, now onto some serious business. DID YOU ALL SEE THE CATCHING FIRE LOGO?! I literally screamed when I saw it! My sisters just looked at me weird. If you haven't seen it yet, it posted on my Tumblr (here's the link **** blog/sierra-elm****) IT'S AMAZING! I'm getting way to excited about this. Just imagine what I'll be like when the actual trailer comes out….wow talk about obsessive! I don't think there is anymore exciting news besides that the cast is in Hawaii now. I guess that's all! Please R&R!**

Bre POV

I hear someone pounding on the door. It's about seven in the morning, but we both got home late from wedding planning.

"Kris." I groan and get no response. "Kris." I say louder while shaking him.

"Hmm?" he says still half asleep.

"There's someone at the door. Will you go get it?" as if on cue the pounding starts again.

"Fine." he says as he get up. "Woah!" I hear him say before the bedroom door slams open. I jump slightly and look up to see Amelia with black streaks running down her face.

"Amelia?! What happened?!" she just starts crying. I get out of bed and make my way over to her. I wrap my arms around her and rub her back trying to soothe her. Once she calms down, I take her over to the bed to sit down and talk.

Kris comes back to the room with the coffee I sent him to make about a half an hour ago. "Want to talk about it?" I ask Amelia and she nods.

"I couldn't sleep last night so at about six in the morning I decided to go and see Josh because I knew he would be awake. I ate some breakfast with him, but he was acting weird. I asked him what was wrong and he said things just weren't working out." she was almost hysterical now. "Everything seemed fine to me, so I told him we could work through it, but he said it wasn't worth it." She is full out sobbing now and I could barely understand her.

"It's alright, I'll help you get through this."

"I can't get through this! I loved him Bre! And I still do." she continued sobbing into my pillow. Kris was just awkwardly standing on the side of the bed, still in his pajamas.

"Kris and I will be right back Amelia." I said signaling for Kris to come down stairs with me.

Once we reach the kitchen, we decide we are out of ear shot.

"Why would Josh break up with her? Things were going so good!" I whispered to Kris.

"Something just doesn't seem right about this. I'm going to talk to Josh." he says before grabbing his jacket.

"Don't be harsh about it. Maybe he has a good reason." I say placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, I'll be nice." he says before he leaves. Well, this is going to be a great afternoon with Amelia.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I finally get Amelia to calm down and convince her to come out to the woods with me. I'm getting ready when Kris bust threw the door. He immediately rushes past me and starts heading up to his art studio. I follow him and grab his wrist before he has a chance to shut the door. He looks worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Were are you going?"

"I was going to take Amelia out to the woods, but I can stay here if you want me too. Are you sure nothing wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," he says, but it still doesn't convince me. "I'm going to make dinner tonight so pleas come back before it gets cold."

"Alright, I'll be back soon, love you." I say and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too." he says with one last tight squeeze. I call Amelia out of my bedroom and we head out to the woods.

"Kris was acting a little bit weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah….I'll talk to him tonight. Something's bugging him." Amelia stops.

"Bre?" her voice cracks. I turn back to look at her. "Thanks. Thanks for….everything."

"I know you would do the same thing for me." I say hugging her. We find a nice place and sit down and just talk. I haven't done this for a while, it's nice. Just sitting and talking, laughing about old memories. We decide to leave once the sun begins to set. I walk Amelia back to her house then head back for dinner with Kris.

I open the door and smell what ever Kris is cooking. It must be Italian because I smell garlic.

"Kris, I'm home!" I yell as I take off my shoes. "It smells good!" I say as I walk into the kitchen. I find Kris still at the stove.

"Hey," he says as he turns around to kiss me. He doesn't smile like he usually does.

"Something's wrong." I say. He tries to reassure me.

"Nothing-" but I cut him off.

"Don't say nothings wrong, I know something's bothering you." He slips his hands around my waist and I do the same.

"It's nothing to worry about now. We can talk about it later, lets just enjoy dinner." I decide to leave it alone for now.

"Alright, so what did you make." He looses his glum appearance and begins to smile.

"You…will have to wait and see." he says as he slips out of my grasp.

"You are a terrible tease!" I walk over to the table to find it set with a few candles lit. There are rolls and a salad on the table. A few minutes later Kris brings out spaghetti.

"It looks delicious." We continue our dinner. Talking and laughing. "We should do this more often." I say as I'm washing dishes. Kris smiles a little.

"Bre, I need-" he says but is cut off when the front door slams open. Haymitch.

"You two. In here. Now." We follow him into our living room. He turns on the TV, the Capitol seal appears for few seconds, but is soon replaced by the President.

"Hello citizens of Panem! I am sorry to say this, but the wedding of Kristopher Hawthorne and Aubrey Mellark is going to be postponed." I'm sure if you saw my face you would see how confused I look. I had almost completely forgotten about the wedding. But Kris doesn't seem as confused.

"Haymitch, what on earth-"

"Shhhh!" Did he just sush me?

"We have a conflict with a future event, which brings me to my second announcement. After a long discussion, I have decided to bring back the Hunger Games!" No. No, no, no. This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. I stare blankly at the screen. I see movement, but I can't hear anything. I thought he promised? He said he didn't want the Games back. But it was all a big lie. I feel Kris grab my hand, but I'm still in too much shock. The words, "We have picked out our tributes to guarantee the best Hunger Games yet!" bring me out of my trance. "Our tributes will be announced on Friday." I look at Kris and can feel tears pooling in my eyes. I don't usually like to make assumptions like this, but I know it's true. We don't say it, but we both know. I have a feeling that this is what Kris was keeping form me. One glance at Haymitch confirms my assumption. I'm going into the arena.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The cold wind hits my face before I even know where I'm going. I hear Kris yelling after me but keep running. I run to threw town and decide where to go. The bakery. The bakery used to be my favorite place when I was younger. It was always warm and smelled good. I don't come here too often considering I'm pretty bad when it comes to baking. I grab the key under the mat to unlock the back door, but find it already unlocked. I cautiously walk in. The bakery's closed, no one should be here. I don't see anyone in the kitchen and make my way to the front desk. My father immediately turns around despite my quiet hunters feet. He looks confused when he sees my tear streaked face. He must have not seen the announcement. I can't hold it in anymore and I happily accept his embrace.

"Bre, shhh, calm down. What's wrong?" Before I have time to explain Kris bursts threw the door.

"Bre." My father lets go of me and walks over to him.

"What did you do to her?" he says a bit too loud for my taste, pushing a finger into Kris' chest.

"He did nothing dad." I croak out. I walk over to them both and grab Kris' hand before explaining.

"The President made an announcement. Our wedding has been postponed." I pause there not knowing if I'll be able to say it.

"Bre, it's all right. It will be another day." my dad says trying to comfort me.

"It was postponed because…." my voice trails off and Kris finishes for me.

"There bringing back the Hunger Games."


	14. I Hate Fights

**A/N: Heloooo! Her I am again FINALLY updating on time! Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so close to getting 50! Woot woot! Alright, now on to Catching Fire…..HAVE YOU ALL SEEN THE PICTURES?! There were some more released today that have Jena Malone, who plays Johanna, and one with a shirtless Josh :D Yeah this movie is going to be AWESOME! Now on another note, has any of you read TMI: City of Bones? I heard it was really good and with the movie coming out next year I was thinking about reading it. So I guess what I'm asking is, is it any good? I guess that's all. Now, on to the chapter! **

As soon as we walk into the house Kris Speaks up,

"That was a little harsh." he says.

"Well, they were talking nonsense! They were acting like they could take the whole Capitol down!"

"They're just scared Bre." he says in a surprisingly calm tone.

"They're scared?! They aren't the ones going into the arena!" I yell.

"They've already been through the arena!" he shouts.

"Exactly! They've already survived it! Who knows if I'm even going to make it past the bloodbath!"

"Can you only think about how this is affecting you?! How do you think they feel losing their only daughter? How do you think I feel? I knew what was happening! I knew they were going to make that announcement! And I had to keep on living like nothing was wrong! And to know that your wife is going to be taken away and it's possible you wont see her again? How do you think that made me feel?"

That hits me hard. I have been so selfish. I haven't even thought about how this is affecting everyone else. And to think that Kris has already lost his parents, his family, the people he loved, and now he might lose me?

"Kris, I-"

"Just forget it." he say as he slams the door shut.

I've really messed up this time. I open the door to go and talk to him, but he's already out of sight. I walk back into the house and it has a new feeling. It's cold and dark. I go through the motions of getting ready for bed. I change into some sweats and one of Kris' sweatshirts. After I've brushed my teeth, I get into bed and just lay there for a while. And for the first time in a long time, I fall asleep alone, without Kris.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Run. My brain thinks. Why I'm running? I'm not sure. I look behind me and what I see stops me in my tracks. It's careers. They're chasing me. I turn around and keep running. When I feel like my lungs are going to burst, I stop. I squat down behind a bush to catch my breath. I hear foot steps, but when I look up I'm surprised. _

"_Kris? Mom? Dad? Kyle? What are you all doing?" _

"_You could only think about yourself." my mother hisses. _

"_You never thought how this would effect your family." my father says. It sounds strange coming out of his mouth. He's always so kind. But now, his eyes burn with anger and hatred. My brother takes out a knife and puts a smirk on his face. _

"_We're here to make sure your not so selfish." my brother says handing the knife to Kris. _

"_You killed my family." _

"_I didn't kill your family, the Capitol did!" _

"_They killed them because of you!" _

"_Remember, we are only doing this because we love you." my father says as Kris brings down the knife towards my heart. _

I wake up panting and covered in sweat. I reach over to my side for Kris only to find emptiness. That's when I remember out fight. I need to go and talk to someone. I can't go and talk to Amelia because she's probably asleep. I don't want to talk to my parents and get lectured about how I'm not being selfish. I need someone who will understand, who wont sugar coat it. And I know just the person to talk to. Well, more like people.

I get to the door and find it locked. Figures. I go over to the window and begin throwing small rock at it. After a few hits, the window opens.

"Bre?" Kyle says groggily.

"Can you unlock the door? I need to talk to you and Daisy." I whisper.

"Right now? In the middle of the night?" I nod. He waves his hand and shuts the window.

I make my way over to the door and wait for Kyle to come and unlock it. I wait for a few minutes and begin to think that he's not going to come. I'm about to turn around when I hear the door open. I come in and shut the door. I follow Kyle up to his room where Daisy is waiting for us, wrapped in a blanket.

"Hi, Daisy." I say softly. She just waves in response.

"Okay, now what was so," Kyle yawns, "important that you had to come and wake us up in the middle of the night."

"Kris and I had a fight." I say.

"About what?" Daisy asks.

"He said that I wasn't thinking about how this affected everyone else. Do you think I was being selfish?"

"Well, I get what he's saying, but I wouldn't say your being selfish. It's kind of hard when a bomb like that has been dropped to not think about yourself." Kyle states.

"But I feel so bad. He was so mad he just left."

"Do you know where he went?" Daisy asks.

"No, when I went to go after him, he was already gone."

"I'm sure he'll come back tomorrow. I would just apologize because men are stubborn and he's probably just waiting to apologize." Daisy says trying to comfort me.

"Hey!" Kyle says like he's been offended. Daisy just gives him a look. "Alright, alright. Well, you can stay here tonight if you want." he offers.

"Oohhh! I have an idea! Lets have a sleepover!" before either Kyle or I can object, she takes all the blankets off of Kyle's bed and tosses them on the ground.

"Seriously, Daisy?" Kyle says.

"Yeah why not! Come on!" Daisy says with enthusiasm

"Fine, I'm not sleeping next to Bre. She kicks people in her sleep."

"That was once!" I exclaim.

We make a bed on the floor and Daisy is between Kyle and I. I know that Kyle wasn't really afraid of my kicking him, he just wanted to sleep next to Daisy. He is so in love with her. When I hear the soft snores of Daisy, I sit up a bit to look at Kyle. Daisy has her head resting on his chest and he has his arm around her.

"Thanks." I whisper so quietly I'm not even sure he heard.

"Your welcome, sis." is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep for the second time tonight.

I wake up with a cramp in my neck and a note taped to my forehead. I forgot how painful sleeping on the floor can be. I look over to my left to find Daisy and Kyle gone. I look at the note and read it out loud even though no one is here to hear.

_Went to the bakery. There's food in the fridge._

I decide to skip out on breakfast and head home, hoping that Kris will be there. I really need to apologize. Now I don't want to sound like a love sick teenage girl, but I can't stand not being with him. We've been inseparable for the longest time. It feels weird without him.

I reach the front door and open it to silence. No one is here. I walk up to the bedroom to change and find a note on my bed side table.

_Went out, be back for lunch. We need to talk. _

_-Kris_

Alright, he'll be back for lunch. I'll talk to him then. I glance at the clock. _10:30. _Wow, I haven't slept in this late for a while. I have time to kill, so I decide to take a shower. The warm water gets rid of the kink in my neck. I wash my hair and get out. I throw on a pair of jeans and a sweater. I head down stairs to start a fire because it's pretty cold in the house. The stairs are freezing so I quickly put on some slippers.

I grab some wood and place it in the fire place, sticking a piece of newspaper in between two logs to light as kindling. The wood doesn't catch. I try a few more times with no success. Just wonderful. I throw the match box on the ground out of frustration.

"It helps if you turn on the gas until the logs catch." I turn around to see Kris. Staring at me with amusement.

"It's not funny." I say with a straight face. I'm really torn right now between being mad at him and being sorry for not thinking about him and everyone else. I get up and walk past him towards the kitchen.

"Bre, I'm sorry." I whip my head around. Did he just apologize to me? Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that should be apologizing. Look Kris, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I didn't think about how this is affecting everyone else."

"No, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't have left last night."

"Kris, can you please stop apologizing."

"Why? I'm the one that should be sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I stop and take a deep breath. "Are we seriously fighting over who should be sorry?" I say.

"It seems to appear that way." he says with a sigh.

"I really hate fighting, can we please just make up already?" he smiles and holds his arms open wide. I rush towards him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I really am sor-" Kris begins.

"I don't want to hear it." he places a gentle kiss on my head.

"This is why I love you."

"And this is why I love you, because you love me, even if I'm stubborn at times." I go up on my tippy toes to kiss him

"Sometimes?" he says teasingly.

"Hey!"

"I'm just messing around. Now, what should we have for lunch?"

"I think I'm in the mood for some soup, what about you?"

"Soup sounds great."


	15. The Announcement

**A/N Hellooooo! So, I'm super sorry for not updating last weekend. I got a morning job and have been super duper busy. I also had like a mental block and couldn't write for a little bit, but I should be good to go now. Thank you all for the reviews! One more till 50! That's insanely awesome! **

"Are you ready?" I hear Kris yell from the kitchen. I let out a shaky breath before replying.

"Y-yeah." My hands are shaking as I button the six buttons on my jacket. I'm on the last one when my hands are fumbling so hard I can't even button it.

"Here, let me help you." Kris says as he buttons it. "You don't need to be nervous. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"I just-" Kris silences me with a kiss. "Thanks, I needed that." I say with a smile. I grab his hand to steady me and we head out the door and over to my parents house.

I take a deep breath before entering the house. It's going to be chaos with my family. Either that or they're going to try to do something crazy like go after the President. We walk in without knocking. My mother is the first to see me. She looks terrible, like she's been crying for hours.

"We have some guests." she says as she leads Kris and I into the living room. I see the Odair family looking a bit frazzled, but Josh is missing. He must be watching the announcement at his house. I wonder why?

"Uncle Finnick? Aunt Annie?" I say as they get up to give hugs. Finnick gives a slight smile. "What are you guys doing here?" They both look at my parents before giving a slight nod.

"We just came to say goodbye." Annie says before bursting into tears. The whole atmosphere is a bit tense, like one wrong move could make the whole house crumble. I take a seat between Kris and Kyle. Amelia and her family are sitting with my parents across room.

"Bre, I forgot to give this to you. It's a letter from the Capitol, you aren't supposed to open it till after tonight's program." I simply nod is response. We already know somewhat what the letter is going to say. It will probably be the time our train will leave, who our escort will be, who our mentors will be. Just basic stuff like that. Luckily, I know my mentors pretty darn well, being married to one. I wonder how soon we'll leave. Most likely soon, we wouldn't want anyone killing themselves before the Games, now would we?

All of a sudden, the silence is broken by the sound of the anthem. Everyone's heads snap towards the TV. The seal flashes for a few seconds and fades away to the President.

"Hello, Panem. Tonight will be the reading of the tributes for the 77th Hunger Games. I will begin with District One and go to Twelve. We are excluding District Thirteen to keep in the true Hunger Games spirit." I wonder what Thirteen used to bribe the Capitol. All the kids from District One to Four are the usual Career type. Tall, big muscles, cocky attitudes, looks that could kill; just the normal Tributes for those Districts. The tributes from Five and Six don't spark any interest in me. Although, the boy tribute catches my attention.

"Samuel Mason." Mason. That name sounds familiar.

"Johanna?" my mom nwhispers to my dad. Joahnna! Of course! Why didn't I see the resemblance before? The brown eyes, mocking smile. I just didn't know she had a son, and judging by the shock on everyone's faces, neither did they.

No one else really strikes me as too dangerous. The boy from Ten has well muscled arms, but looks a bit scrawny from the waist down. I feel like all the other Districts are leading up to District Twelve just to build suspense.

"Now, last but definitely not least, District Twelve. Our Tributes are Aubrey Mellark and Joshua Odair." No. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. The whole Odair family is here to say goodbye to their son. It's going to be so hard for Dustin. His brother may not be coming back.

"No." is the only word I can form. Josh isn't here. I get up and begin to walk to the front door.

"Bre…" Kris says grabbing my elbow trying to stop me.

"No. I need to go talk to him." I tug my arm away and head to Josh's house.

I don't bother knocking and enter his house, making my way to his living room.

"Why aren't you with your family?" he asks sensing my presence.

"That's a better question for me to ask you." I state plainly.

"Look, Bre-"

"Your whole family is here and you aren't with them. You aren't with them because they already saw you and said goodbye. You knew didn't you. You knew this whole time!"

"Bre-"

"I'm not done. You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me. Why? Why were you keeping this a secret from me?!"

"I didn't want to, but I had to promise not to tell you." I'm mad, no, I'm beyond mad. I'm furious.

"And who on earth made you do that?!"

"I did." I hear come from behind me.

"Kris, you knew? You knew that he was going with me? And you didn't tell me?" the anger has faded and turned to hurt.

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you were going to react. I knew that you were going to be upset."

"You didn't tell me because you didn't want me to be upset? Well if you haven't noticed, I'm pretty upset now anyways. He's one of my best friends and you didn't tell me he's going into the arena with me? How am I supposed to kill him?" I don't even stay to watch them respond. I'm too mad to be with anyone who will try to comfort me, but I need to talk to someone. I think I know just the person.

Never underestimate how bad a drunk mans house can smell. It smells like….I can't even describe the smell, all I know is that I need to find Haymitch in this mess he calls a house.

"Haymitch!" I yell and hear it echo all through the house.

"Up hear sweetheart!" I hear Haymitch yell from the bedroom. He sounds…sober? Well , this is a first in a long time. I go up the stairs to his bedroom, but he's not there.

"Haymitch?"

"Wrong room." I walk across the hall to the spare room.

"I need to talk to you."

"What? Did you find out that the Odair kid is going into the arena with you?" This comment makes me mad.

"You knew too?!"

"Sweetheart, we all knew."

"And no one bothered to tell me?!"

"We didn't want you strategizing ways to save him."

"Well, how do you think I'm going to be able to kill him?!"

"I don't. Look, if you could just be quiet and let me talk for a minute I can fill you in." I just stare at him for a minute.

"Well? Go ahead!" I shout, a bit too harshly.

"We didn't tell you because when you are mad or upset, you tend to yell. We couldn't risk you yelling it to the whole District." He says with a smirk. Okay, I guess that makes sense. "We also don't expect you to kill Josh. We think something fishy is up. This guy said he wasn't going to bring the Hunger Games back. Why would he break that promise?"

"Because he's a liar."

"That could be, but I think there's bigger picture to paint, we just don't have all the right colors to paint it yet. Look, we're working out the kinks, but were going to try to get as many people out of there as possible. I can't tell you anymore of the details because I wouldn't want you shouting it to the whole District."

"Haymitch." I say in a warning tone.

"Alright, let's just say we have a inside source that said something's not right. Just head home and get some sleep." I'm still mad at Kris and everyone so I can't go home.

"Haymitch, can I stay here for the night? I can't go home I'm still mad at Kris."

"And your not mad at me?"

"Oh, no I'm definitely still mad at you."

"Sure, you can stay in here. Just be gone before I wake up."

"Trust me I won't stay here longer then I have to." I mumble under my breathe.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Nothing, just saying goodnight." he mumbles something and walks off. Surprisingly, this room is clean and doesn't smell too bad. I walk over to the dresser a picture of Haymitch and my parents. It must be from when they were in the Hunger Games. I decide I'm way to tired to stay up any longer and hit the hay.

I sneak down stairs trying not to wake up Haymitch. I creep out the front door and make it outside. The sun is just barely beginning to rise. I decide to take a walk through the woods. It's the end of spring so the weather is rather nice. The trees are full of leaves and grass is sprouting everywhere. It's peaceful out here, I like it. I should do this more often. I think this walk has calmed me down enough to go home. I may have over reacted last night. I just want to go home now.

The house is quiet. Kris must still be asleep. I walk up the stairs and heard to the bedroom. Kris is sprawled out on the bed. I crawl next to him and put my cold hands on his bare back. He pulls the covers up over his head.

"Hey, it's me." I whisper.

"Well, your hands are freezing!" I lay down and face him, pulling the covers over my head so I'm face to face with Kris.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night."

"It's fine, I probably would have been mad too. Hey, there is a letter on the bed side table. It's the one you were supposed to open after the announcement."

"I'll grab it, hang on." I peek my head out of the covers and quickly grab it. I open it and begin to read it. "We leave tomorrow. The train leaves at eight a.m. sharp. That's all it says, I wonder who my mentor will be?" I say jokingly.

"Oh, I met him. He's super handsome, and smart and just over all amazing." he says.

"I love you." he leans into me and kisses me softly.

"I love you two, but I think you should get up and apologize to Josh." I sigh. I know he's right.

"Fine, but you have to make breakfast."

"Deal."


	16. Well, That's Awkward

**A/N: Hello, hello. So I need to apologize for posting so super late. I tend to always think, "Oh, I'll be on break so I'll have a ton of time to write." Well, I end up packing my vacation with some much stuff it just never works out that way. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please review some more! : ) **

I look out the window and see peace keepers everywhere. Kris leans over my shoulder to look out the window. "They weren't here this morning when I came home."

"They're probably here to watch you and Josh." I nod, agreeing.

I go back to my bed and continue folding clothes. "I don't understand why you're folding laundry. We aren't going to need any of our own clothes in the Capitol."

"I just want you to have clean laundry when you come back."

"You mean when _we _come back?"

"Kris…." I say in a warning tone. We've had a lot of arguments the past few days. It think it just stress and hopefully it will fade soon.

"There is no way to know if I'm going to come back."

"Bre," he sounds a bit angry. "You're going to come back."

"We don't know that. What about Josh? Are you just going to forget about him? It just so happens that he _is _your other tribute."

"Bre, you don't understand."

"I don't understand?" my voice is beginning to raise.

"He's no different then me! He actually has a better chance then me!"

"Maybe he does, but that doesn't matter." His stubbornness is rather annoying.

"Promise me you'll try just as hard to save him as you are me. Promise me you'll mentor him just as well as me." With a huff, he agrees. I continue folding the laundry. I finally finish and put it all away. It's around two.

"Hey Kris, do you think we could go and talk with Josh, Daisy and Haymitch?" I say as I walk into the studio where he's painting.

"Sure, let me just clean up a bit."

"I'll wait for you by the door." I say as I got to put my shoes on. Minutes later Kris meets me by the door.

"All ready?" he asks me.

"Yeah, just hang on you have some paint on your face." I lick my thumb and try to wipe it off. It manages to just smear it. "Well, that failed. I just smeared it more. Come over to sink so I can wash it off." I drag him to the sink and he has a small smile plastered on his face. "What?" I ask

"My mom, she used to do that. I used to get so annoyed when she'd do it public."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." I stutter out.

"No, its fine. It bring back memories. Good memories." I feel bad for him. He didn't get to sympathize too much when his parents died.

"You know, you can always talk to me. About your parents that is."

"Thanks." he says and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Alright, so what angle are we going to work." I say breaking the silence.

"Well, that is something to talk to your mentors about." Haymitch says.

"You're not mentoring with us?" Daisy asks.

"Nope, and neither are Katniss and Peeta. Which means you two," Haymitch points to Kris and Daisy, "are on your own."

"You know what, Josh and Bre, you two should just go hang out for a while so Hyamitch, Daisy and I can talk." Josh and I exchange a glance before getting up to leave.

"We'll go and make dinner." I suggest.

"Yeah, when you guys are done here, just come over to my house." Josh adds. I squeeze Kris' hand once before leaving.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

I look out the window as the landscape goes flying by. It's much different this time around. Last time I snuck on. My parents were here. I wasn't heading to the Hunger Games. I, also, wasn't married. I'm sitting on the bed alone. Daisy and Kris are strategizing and have been for the last three hours. I hung out with Josh for a while, but I couldn't stand it anymore. In just a few weeks, one or both of us could be dead. We need to discuss allies. I know that Josh and I will most likely be everyone's main targets. Also, Johanna's kid, Samuel, I'm sure he will be a target. My mind is so jumbled up I decide to take a shower to clear it.

The water's warm and pounds on my back. It's relaxing on my tense muscles. I don't rush because I know Kris will probably be out for a while and it now where near time to eat. I finally get out and lay down on the bed just wrapped in a towel. I'm too lazy to change. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I'm woken up by the door. I sit up and see Kris coming in rubbing his temples. "Hey," I say. He looks over to me and a cocky grin slips onto his face and he quickly averts his eyes to the ground. "What?" I ask.

"Well, did you just decide to not get dressed?" he asks. I look down and feel my cheeks turn a bright shade of red. I quickly grab the towel and wrap it around me. I run into the bathroom and lock the door. I know that Kris and I are married, but that's just not a step we've taken yet. I can't believe I've done such a stupid thing. There's a quick knock on the door.

"Hey, Bre," I let out a shaky breath.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can you come out here so we can talk?" I stand up and unlock the door. It begins to open and I hold the towel even tighter than before.

I walk out and sit on the bed. Kris comes and sits next to me. "Can we talk about this?" he asks, breaking the silence. I just sit there not really wanting to speak. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Bre."

"I just…."

"Alright, you seem way to stressed out to be just upset about me seeing you naked."

Just those words makes a blush creep to my cheeks. He puts a finger under my chin, pulling my head gently upward, forcing me to look him in the face.

"Bre, you know you can talk to me."

"I just…I feel like a terrible wife. I can't even let you see me naked without being embarrassed, how am I supposed to give you children." I pull my head away from his finger and look back out the window.

"You think you're a terrible wife? Aubrey Hawthorne," When he says my full name I look at him.

"You are the most amazing wife in the world. And I thought we agreed to wait for the kids?" I sigh.

"I...You would be such an amazing father. And the whole Hunger Games thing just got me thinking…."

"Kids can wait. As long as you come back, I'll be happy."

"Kris, have I told you that I love you?"

"I think you have." I sit up a bit and kiss him.

"You, Kristopher Hawthorne, are the most amazing husband ever."

"I've been told that before." he says jokingly. I slap his arm playfully and stand up to get dressed. I don't nearly make it to the wardrobe before he scoops me up and spins me around.

"Kris! What are you doing?!"

"I'm just excited!" he say kissing me again.

"About what?" I ask. He finally slows and sets me down. He has a huge grin on.

"I really honestly can't wait to be a father!" he looks like the happiest man alive. His mood has changed so fast, it went from caring to ecstatic.

"Lets just go to dinner."

"Can I suggest that you get dressed?" I reach over to the bed and throw a pillow at him before grabbing clothes and heading to the bathroom


	17. Tribute Parade

**A/N: So, I'm sorry. It's been over a month since I've updated and I feel sooooooo bad. I've just been jammed packed with school and reading and birthday stuff and my own reading and such. So, I started reading The Mortal Instruments series and City of Bones is AMAZING! So, I'm extremely stupid and stared randomly skimming the last few chapters and found out *SPOILER* Clary and Jace are related?! Whaaaaaaaaattt? My mind is boggled and I'm going insane. I havent actually finished it 'cause I'm a little mad. I mean, I know they end up not really being related, but its just a little annoying. Jace is now my favorite guy ever. He is perfectly sarcastic and I love it. The movie is going to be great and I think the cast is pretty darn good! I was never really a fan Lilly Collins, but I think she'll be a great Clary! I'll stop rambling and let you read the chapter now : )**

"We're almost there." Kris says. I glace at myself in the mirror one last time before heading out with him to meet up with Daisy and Josh. In just a few minutes, I'll be back in the Capitol. In a week, I'll be in the Hunger Games, fighting for my life. We are all standing by the door, waiting for the train to come to a complete stop. I stumble a little when the train stops, grabbing Kris' arm to steady myself. He places a kiss on my forehead and I move my hand from his arm to his hand. I reach over and grab Daisy's hand.

"Hold Josh's hand." Kris says over me to Daisy. "I want us to present ourselves as a united front, a team."

The doors open and the crowd is cheering, chanting our names. We make it past the people and get in a car, heading to get re-made for the ceremony tonight.

I walk in the room and greeted by three new faces all staring intently at me.

"Please remove your clothing so we can get a better assessment and measurement of your body." a girl with piercing yellow eyes says. I begin to slowly remove articles of clothing when a man with blue hair speaks up.

"Please hurry miss." the two girls shoot daggers at him, but he simply ignores them. I do as he says, but I don't feel very comfortable undressing in front of them.

Three hours later I have been waxed, made up, and completely done over. I turn around to finally look at myself in the mirror. I look….pretty, no beautiful.

"Felix will be here in a minute with you outfit." They say and exit the room. As soon as they leave I get off of the cool metal table and begin to look for something to cover myself up with. I finally find a robe and quickly slip my arms into it. I sit back down and begin to think. Where is my old prep team? What happened to them? At least I still have Felix.

A few minutes later he walks in carrying a garment bag.

"Hello, my dear Aubrey. How are you?" he asks. There is an edge in his voice that doesn't sit easy my stomach.

"I'm good, how about you? How is the family?" His face loses color when I mention his family.

"I'm afraid they are feeling a bit under the weather, but thanks for asking." Something's wrong. His voice is tense.

"So, what do you have planned for me tonight?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I decided to go a little bit vintage. There was something your mother wore that I rather liked. I found the original design and edited it a little, but I think it looks just as good, if not better." He pulls out a black and white body suit. It has flaps that stretch from the arms to the waist.

"It's the mocingjay suit." He smiles, but it doesn't seem genuine. I slip it on and it fits perfectly. "Fits like a glove." this time when he smiles, he looks like he's proud of his creation.

"Let's go." he says and opens the door leading me to the chariots.

I feel a little out of place. I'm standing alone around the chariot. I look around the other tributes and see only the other girls. They are all wearing skin tight suits that match their District. Most of them show off their curves and are way too revealing. There is not one single boy. I walk over to the girl from District Eleven and ask her where all the guys are. She just shrugs.

I walk back over to my chariot and begin to pet the horse when I hear a chuckle. I turn around to see Uncle Finnick staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I just remember the first time I met your mother. She was standing in the same exact place. Then your father came over and started acting all protective." he says the last part puffing his chest out. I laugh a little.

"So, where are the guys?" he just laughs a little.

"Well, they decided to go with a little different route this year." A different route?

"And what would that be?"

"Well, lets just say Kris wasn't very happy about it." I look past Finnick and see Josh and a few of the other guys from other Districts. They look…handsome. Very handsome. They are all wearing slacks and dress shirts that match the girl tributes outfits. Josh walks over to where his dad and I are standing.

"You look great." he says with a wink.

"You look like a spitting image of you dad, Josh." I say glancing between them trying to find a difference.

"Except I think I was slightly better looking." Finnick says jokingly. "Well, I better leave. I'm not really supposed to be over here."

Josh and I just stand around and take in all the other tributes.

"Is that Johanna's son?" he says nodding towards Samuel.

"It looks like he's coming over here." I say as he makes his way over to us.

"Hello, I'm Samuel Mason, but everyone calls me Sam." I extend my hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Aubr-"

"You are Aubrey Mellark," he places his lips to my hand before I have a chance to pull away. "And you are Joshua Odair."

"We prefer to go by Josh and Bre."

"Sam!" a girl yells behind him as she comes barreling towards us.

"Delany, this is Josh and Bre. Josh and Bre this is my District partner, Delany."

"Nice too meet you both." she says happily. Her smile stretches from ear to ear. She seems genuinely happy to meet us.

"Same." I say forcing a smile.

"Come on Sam! Lets go to our chariot!" she says excitedly, tugging on his arm.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow at training." he says as he lets Delany drag him away.

"Well, they seem nice." I say.

"Yeah, maybe too nice."

"Hey, your dad said that they were playing a new angle this year. Do you know what it is?"

"He hasn't told me anything, but I think…well, it seems to me that all of the other tributes are being a little touchy?" he says smirking and looking over to District Eleven who are passionately kissing.

"And?" I say not understanding.

"I think they are trying to play up the 'romance.'" he says, leaning against the chariot, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I hit him in the arm.

"Don't get any ideas Odair. I'm married, remember?"

"But only a few select friends know that." he says being completely serious. I glare at him. "I think they are going to try to make it seem like you're cheating on Kris."

"I would never!" he throws up his hands in defense.

"Hey, it's not like I want to go out with you. I would never do that to Kris." I'm about to say something when we are ushered on to the chariot by Felix and Josh' designer.

"I don't want you two to look happy. Keep a straight face remember, you're not happy that this is happening." I glace at Josh one last time before the chariot starts moving. I put on a straight face and kept facing forward, not daring to look at the crowd.


	18. Sorry

**A/N: Hey. Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't a really update. I am hating myself right now. I am so sorry that i haven't updated in over a month. I have been so busy and had (still kind of have) a writers block. Not to mention that my computer completely crashed. I FINALLY got it fixed. Thank goodness my cousin is majoring in computer science. So, its fixed now, but somehow all my Microsoft stuff got delete (such as Microsoft Word which i usually write in) and I had to find a new free program to write with. I'm just using Google Docs. now and there isn't really a spell check so I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. I'm planning on writing tonight and hopefully updating by Wednesday and if not Wednesday than Friday for sure. **

** Okay, now on another note, I need someone to talk to about Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments, Lauren Oliver's Requiem (Delirium Trilogy) , and Marie Lu's Legend and Prodigy. First off, if you haven't read these books THEY ARE AMAZING! I HIGHLY recommend both the Mortal Instruments and the Legend Trilogy. The Delirium trilogy is amazing but it has some strong language and some mature subjects. I probably wouldn't recommend it to anyone under 13, BUT I completely fell in love with the series and characters. I have a huge need to talk about Requiem 'cause none of my friends have read it yet. Now, onto the Mortal Instruments. I've only finished the first two books in the Mortal Instruments, but I'm looking forward to the next three. And Prodigy broke my heart. Broke it in two. Completely shattered it. It was so amazing and made me feel all the feels and, once again, none of my friends have read it yet. So, PLEASE message me or review with your comments on any of the books above and your feels. Please also feel free to bash me for not updating till now. I really don't mind because I kind of deserve it. **

** One last thing and I'll leave you all alone to enjoy the rest of your life. My birthday was Feb 5th and I kind of went book crazy. I bought the **Legend Trilogy by Marie Lu**, the Eleventh Plague by Jeff Hirsch, the Knife of Never Letting Go by Patrick Ness, the Matched Trilogy by Ally Condie, the List by Siobhan Vivian, the Iron Fey Saga by Julie Kagawa, Cinder by Marissa Meyer, the Giver by Lois Lowry,** the Hunger Pains by the Harvard Lampoon (which by the way is hilarious!), Pandemonium, Requiem, **and the Delirium stories: Hana, Annabel, and **Raven by Lauren Oliver**, the Elite (which hasn't come out yet) and **the Prince novella by Kiera Cass**, Harken by Kaleb Nation (only available in e-book format for now), and last, but not least the Mortal Instruments Series and Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare. The ones that aren't bolded are the ones I have read. So, as you can see I have a lot of reading to do. I'm also hoping to re-read the Hunger Games Trilogy and Divergent and Insurgent. **

** I know I said that was the last thing, but I lied. This is the really last thing. My beloved Four/Tobias has been cast for the Divergent movie. I'm not too fond of the the guy they cast. His name is Theo James and he's kinda old, but he's British and I love British people. They are just awesome. So, if you're British just know you are awesome :) I'm like 7.5% English. It kind of makes me happy :) Okay I'm officially done. Please PM me I'm dying to talk to someone about books! See you soon! **


	19. My Freedom

**A/N: Hey so I know I promised to update by Friday, but I totally forgot that I was going to be visiting a college. Anyways, I'm sorry! Now on with the chapter and please review! It's what keeps me going :) **

The crowd was going wild, but I managed to keep my up my facade. I completely blocked out all of my surrounding and focused on the back of the heads of the tributes in front of me. I took a quick glance at Josh to see that he was doing the same. The time flew by and before I knew it, we were already getting off of the chariot. I guess I was focused on what Josh told before we were paraded around for all of Panem to see. Playing up the romance? I'd think they would try to stay away from too much romance considering what happened with my parents. I'm snapped out of it when I hear the ding that means that the elevator has arrived. Josh and I pile in along with our designers. The ride up to the room is filled with our designers gushing about how fierce we looked, like we could start a rebellion right then and there. It's risky business saying that, but they don't seem to care. I decide to call it a night and just head to my room. I still haven't seen Kris since since I left to get ready for the parade.

The room is cold and empty. It's the same room Kris was in last year and is almost identical to my room last year. I strip off my clothes and take a shower. I feel the cold water slipping down my body not wanting to wait for the water to heat up. I quickly wash my makeup off just wanting to get out of the shower and go to bed. I throw on a pair of sweats that I brought from home and one of Kris' shirts. I crawl into bed not bothering to wait for my hair to dry. I drift off to sleep trying not to think too much of the following days.

I wake up alone in bed. I sit up and look at the clock. _8:04. _I have have to be in the training room in a little under an hour. I notice a little piece of paper laying right next to the clock. 

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I had to take care of some things, but I'll see you at breakfast._

_-K_

_P.S. You looked stunning last night._

I wish I could have seen him last night. I wish he would have woken me up when he went to bed. I wish he would have woken me up with a kiss. _I wish, I wish, I wish._

I quickly try to clear my mind of these thoughts. I have to stop being so needy with him. In one week he won't be there. I'll be alone, he won't be there to protect me. No, I won't be alone. I have Josh. We need more allies though. What if something goes wrong and we're separated or one of us is injured? We need to have allies and if we make it to the top five we'll ditch them. _When, when we make it. Losing is not an option. _I get up and pull on the pants and shirt that were left for me folded on the dresser across the room.

I sit at the table with Josh and Daisy waiting for Kris. Everyone is eating except me. It's hard to resist considering we're having apple turnovers that are amazing with powdered sugar on top. My head snaps toward the elevator when I hear two voices arguing.

"I don't see how they can do that!" I hear a voice yell that I quickly place a Kris.

The elevator doors open and Kris comes in fuming. His hair is sticking up every which way from running his hands through it, which he is currently doing. The next figure I see step out of the elevator causes me to gasp.

"They're the Capitol. They can do whatever they want."

Words come flying out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Haymitch? What are you doing here?" I walk over to where Kris is sitting and Haymitch is standing.

"Nice to see you too, Sweetheart." he says placing a kiss on my cheek and giving me a quick hug. He then turns to Kris. "You haven't told her?" he asks.

"No, I haven't seen her since I found out."

"Tell me what?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"You know what? It's a bit stuffy, I think I'm going to go up to the roof for some fresh air." Haymitch says. Kris and I follow wordlessly.

Once we reach the top, Kris shuts the door leading to the stairs.

"Alright, what's going on?" I ask placing my hands on my hips as if I were a mother scolding her children.

"The Capitol here found out about you and Kris." This throws me off a little bit.

"What about Kris and I?" I question.

"They found out that we're married." Kris says grimly.

"And?"

Haymitch speaks up when Kris keeps quiet.

"And they are trying to annul it."

"What? Why? They can't just do that without our approval!" I sit down next to Kris on the bench and mimic his position: hunched over with my face in my palms.

They can't do this. They can't take away my freedom. I won't let them.

"They don't want anyone to know that you two are married because they are trying to create some 'scandalous drama' during the games this year."

"Well, I'm not going to let them. They aren't going to interfere with my marriage. That's one thing they aren't going to touch."

"And how do you plan on doing that, sweetheart?"

"You still have your interview right?" I ask shooting a glance at Kris.

He nods.

"They announce that we already got married at home because the wedding in the Capitol was canceled."

"That might actually work." Haymitch says pondering what I just proposed.

"I'll try. My interview is tomorrow night."

"Alright, it's a plan. Tomorrow night you're going announce that you and Bre are married. Now, I have to go and meet Effie for breakfast." Haymitch says as he exits the roof, leaving Kris and I alone.

"Can we talk?" I ask quietly.

"Ask away." Kris replies with no emotion.

"What's up with you?" I ask trying to keep the harshness out of my voice but failing miserably.

"I'm just stressed. I'm worried about you, worried about our future."

"I've been thinking and I came to a conclusion." he nods at me, urging me to continue. "I'm going to stop being so dependant on other people. Who knows what is going to happen in the games? I need to be stronger, tougher. I'm not going to have you there to protect me in the arena."

"But, I'm here to protect you now." he says draping an arm over my shoulders.

I lean into him and just sit there for a second.

"Thanks Kris. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

He places a delicate kiss on my forehead before I stand up.

"I wish I could stay, but I have training."

"Make allies." he says allowing his face to become serious. "The more the better and try to get in with Sam Mason's group. It would give you an advantage."

I walk over to him and give him a quick kiss before leaving for training.


End file.
